Takdir
by vialesana
Summary: Memulihkan kondisi keluarga yang hancur mungkin adalah suatu hal tersulit. Namun, Gaara tetap mengharapkan secercah cahaya untuk memunculkan kembali impiannya yang telah pupus. Warning!: AU, etc. R&R?
1. Perpisahan

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>Warning!:<strong> AU, OC, etc.  
><strong>Multi Chapter:<strong> Chapter 1

.

**Takdir**  
>(don't like? don't read.)<p>

.

'_Datanglah_ _ke_ _rumah_ _pukul_ _07.00_ _sore._'

Sakura berpesan melalui ponsel Gaara beberapa hari lalu. Dan sesuai janji, pria berumur 26 tahun itu bergegas mengemudi mobil menuju rumah Sakura selepas menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantor.

Ban berdecit kala Gaara menghentikan kendaraan di depan sebuah rumah bercat krem beratap warna hitam. Rumah itu tak besar, tak pula bertingkat. Ukurannya sedang, dilengkapi halaman kecil pada bagian muka rumah.

Gaara termenung, memerhatikan sepintas bangunan itu. Keningnya agak berkerut, seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Gaara pun menghela napas. Ia mematikan mesin, kemudian meraih bingkisan di kursi belakang sebelum mengunci pintu mobil.

'_Sakura_,' ucap pria itu dalam hati.

Gaara berjalan ke pintu masuk. Ia menekan bel seraya membenarkan kemeja panjang hitamnya. Sekian detik menunggu, wanita berambut merah muda membukakan pintu. _Emerald_ dan _aquamarine_ berjumpa, saling bertukar pandang. Si pemilik _aquamarine_ menyipit, seakan berupaya menilik mata wanita itu lebih dalam. Gaara tak berkata apapun hingga si wanita angkat bicara.

"Masuklah," perintah Sakura, membuka pintu lebar-lebar saat pria itu melewatinya.

Gaara mengikuti Sakura ke ruang makan. Di sana terlihat seorang bayi perempuan sedang duduk di kursi makan bayi. Tak ada orang lain selain makhluk mungil itu. Bayi tersebut mendongak, menatap Sakura dan Gaara yang mulai berkumpul bersamanya. Sakura duduk di samping bayi itu, sedangkan Gaara di seberangnya.

Bermacam hidangan lezat Sakura persiapkan dengan porsi cukup. Semua makanan tertata rapi di meja berbalut taplak putih.

Sakura terdiam sebentar, lalu ia pun bicara, "Sebelum makan malam, aku ingin berterima kasih karena kau mau ikut serta merayakan ulang tahun Aiko," ujar Sakura.

Sakura melanjutkan pembicaraan, "Kuharap Aiko menjadi anak hebat, pintar, memiliki banyak teman..." Gaara menyimak hingga Sakura menuntaskan kalimatnya. "Kurasa cuma itu. Semoga harapanku terwujud dalam diri Aiko," kata Sakura sambil membelai lembut puncak kepala putrinya.

"Kuharap begitu. Dan semoga... anak kita selalu bahagia." Gaara menambahkan.

Sakura sontak mengernyit, "Anak kita?" ulangnya. "Gaara, Aiko bukan anakmu. Ya, kau memang ayah Aiko. Tapi itu dulu, bukan sekarang. Hentikan menyebut 'anak kita', karena kini Aiko hanya milikku," ketus Sakura.

Aiko. Benar, ia adalah darah daging Sakura, namun tepatnya juga darah daging Gaara. Mereka memutuskan bercerai sejak Aiko baru berusia satu bulan. Hal tersebut terjadi karena suatu masalah.

Sakura tak sengaja melihat perbuatan menyakitkan di ruang kerja Gaara. Pria itu berdiri depan sisi meja berduaan dengan wanita berambut karamel. Wanita yang mengenakan pakaian serba ketat nan mini itu menempel mesra pada Gaara. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura meninggalkan ruang kerja, tak mempedulikan panggilan Gaara.

Kejadian berlanjut ke pertengkaran hebat di antara mereka. Sakura menetapkan ingin berpisah meski Gaara menolak keras keputusannya berulang kali. Ketetapan adalah ketetapan. Perceraian menyebabkan putri kecilnya kehilangan sosok sang ayah. Sakura mengambil alih tanggung jawab merawat Aiko. Sungguh memilukan, tapi ini adalah kenyataan. Sematan cincin berlian di jari manis tak lagi mereka pergunakan. Janji sehidup semati yang terucap indah saat hari pernikahan seolah hanya omong kosong belaka. Ikatan pernikahan suci tak mampu mengeratkan hati dua insan itu.

Lama. Ya, sangat lama Gaara tak mendengar suara Sakura semenjak perceraian. Mereka tak pernah bertatap empat mata atau bicara mengenai kabar melalui ponsel, bahkan menengok kondisi Aiko pun tak diperbolehkan. Namun Gaara beruntung, lantaran Sakura mengizinkannya turut merayakan hari ulang tahun pertama Aiko.

Hari penting tiba. Gaara dapat bertemu Sakura dan anaknya kembali setelah cukup lama tidak berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Walau bukan lagi sebagai suami, Gaara begitu merindukan mereka. Sebenarnya ia tak mau berpisah. Gaara berambisi memberikan kehidupan lebih baik bagi Sakura, terutama Aiko. Ia tak tega membiarkan Sakura berjuang sendiri merawat putri mereka.

_Single_ _parent_ memang tidak mudah. Sakura harus bekerja menggantikan figur seorang ayah sekaligus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah layaknya ibu rumah tangga. Berat, namun Gaara tak berdaya apa-apa akan kondisi Sakura. Menawarkan bantuan pun mustahil. Sakura tak mungkin menerima uluran tangannya semudah itu.

"Dan kau semestinya ingat. Malam ini kau merayakan ulang tahun Aiko untuk pertama dan terakhir kali bersamaku. Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, kan?" wanita berambut merah muda itu mengingatkan. Matanya berubah tajam.

Gaara termangu. Ia berusaha tenang, namun ucapan Sakura menyakitkan hatinya. Dada Gaara terasa sesak dan nyeri, menjalar ke setengah tenggorokannya. Ia nyaris menumpahkan cairan bening dari pelupuk mata. Untunglah ketegaran Gaara sanggup menutupi semuanya.

"Aa, aku mengerti. Maaf, Sakura. Kau benar, aku tak berhak berkata seperti itu," ujar Gaara. "Tapi kuharap kau tak keberatan jika aku memberi Aiko kado," lanjut Gaara seraya mengeluarkan bingkisan warna merah muda bercorak bunga matahari.

Sakura melihat bingkisan tersebut tanpa kata.

"Kumohon terimalah," pinta Gaara.

Sakura menarik napas berat, kemudian mengambil kado itu, "Terima kasih," ujarnya. Seolah mengerti, Aiko menyeringai lebar, menunjuk-nunjuk kado yang Sakura pegang. "Ada apa, Aiko? Ini kado dari paman Gaara. Aiko mau membukanya?" kata Sakura tersenyum.

Bayi mungil itu bergumam senang.

Sakura mendengus, "Baiklah, ibu bukakan kadonya, ya."

Jemari-jemari Sakura mencengkeram dan merobek kertas kado. Sebuah boneka singa lucu terlihat di balik kertas tersebut. Sakura menyerahkannya pada Aiko. Bayi itu lantas memeluk riang boneka barunya. Ia tampak menyukai kado Gaara.

Sejenak, pria berambut merah itu mengamati putrinya. Aiko tumbuh semakin besar dan menggemaskan. Setiap inci wajahnya sangat mirip wajah Sakura. Rambut Aiko merah darah serupa rambut Gaara, tapi panjang hampir sebahu menyamai ibunya. Kulit Aiko putih mulus, wajahnya bulat, bermata _emerald_, pipinya gembung kemerahan seperti menggunakan peralatan _make-up_. Sosok Aiko jauh berbeda sejak Gaara meninggalkannya. Ia sudah banyak berceloteh meski belum jelas. Gaara tenang, karena artinya Sakura merawat Aiko dengan sebaik-baiknya.

"Gaara," panggil Sakura.

Pria itu bergumam.

"Makanlah sebelum hidangannya dingin." Sakura melanjutkan.

Gaara mengangguk. Keduanya lalu mulai menyantap hidangan makan malam bersama.

.

.

"Aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih kau sudah mengundangku," ujar Gaara.

"Ya," sahut Sakura.

Gaara memutar badan, hendak pergi menuju mobil pribadinya. Tapi, tak lama tangisan keras menghentikan langkah Gaara. Ia pun memalingkan badan, kembali menatap Sakura yang tengah menggendong Aiko dekat pintu masuk. Bayi itu menangis, mengarahkan lengan-lengan mungilnya ke Gaara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara cemas.

"Tak apa. Aiko mengantuk, makanya dia menangis," ujar Sakura, menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Aiko.

Gaara mengerutkan kening tak yakin.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku bisa mengatasinya," kata Sakura.

"Aa, aku tahu."

Gaara mendekati mobilnya. Suara mesin bergemuruh. Ia melihat Sakura dan Aiko ketika ban kendaraan melaju lambat. Sang ibu kesulitan mendiamkan si bayi karena tangisannya kian mengeras. Jika Gaara masih menyandang status suami, ia akan turut menenangkan Aiko.

'_Aiko..._'

.

.

Gaara membisu. Matanya fokus pada jalan raya. Radio terus menyala menemani perjalanan pulang. Berupa jenis musik mengalun ke indera pendengaran, tetapi itu tidak Gaara nikmati. Pikirannya justru mengarah ke hal lain, dan tentu saja mengenai keluarganya. Tidak, lebih tepat dikatakan mantan keluarga.

Mengingat ucapan ketus Sakura saat makan malam tadi benar-benar menimbulkan nyeri di dada Gaara. Sakura melarang menyebut Aiko 'anak kita' hanya karena mereka bercerai. Gaara tak mengerti kenapa Sakura tega bertutur kasar. Padahal sebelum berpisah ia adalah isteri penyayang serta lembut terhadap suami. Tak sedikitpun tingkah laku Sakura tampak buruk di mata Gaara. Bisa dibilang ia merupakan isteri sempurna. Sayang, sikapnya berubah drastis setelah masalah buruk menimpa mereka. Cara bicara, cara memandang, dan cara menyikapi yang Sakura lakukan tidak lagi selaras keinginan Gaara.

Pria itu menelan _saliva_, mencoba menguatkan hati. Seandainya Sakura tahu kejadian sebenarnya di ruang kerja waktu lalu, kondisi menyedihkan ini pasti tak terjadi.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

"Halo, Gaara,"

Sapaan seorang wanita membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Gaara berhenti memeriksa dokumen. Ia mengangkat kepala. Sosok wanita berpakaian ketat nan mini berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kerjanya. Wanita itu mengenakan kemeja pendek motif garis hitam-putih dengan terusan rok mini coklat tua. Ketiga kancing bagian atas sengaja terbuka agar dapat menarik perhatian. Rambut karamelnya dibiarkan tergerai.

"M-matsuri?" Gaara membelalak, seketika bangkit dari duduk. "Mau apa kau ke kantorku?" tanyanya.

Sepatu hak dan lantai menciptakan bunyi ketukan berirama. Matsuri melangkah santai menghampiri pria yang berprofesi sebagai pemimpin perusahaan itu. Tanpa keraguan, ia berdiri tepat di depan Gaara. Matsuri membungkuk, meletakkan sebelah telapak tangan di meja kerja. Ia kemudian menarik sudut bibir, memasang senyuman menggoda.

"Kenapa kalau aku mengunjungi kantormu, hm?" Matsuri berbalik tanya.

"Keluar dari ruanganku," geram Gaara.

"Bisakah kau bersikap lembut kepadaku?" tanya Matsuri kedua kali.

"Keluar!" pekik Gaara.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tak pernah mau menerimaku?"

Gaara mengatur napas, "Seharusnya kau menjauhiku karena aku telah berkeluarga!"

"Berkeluarga pun tidak masalah. Kita 'bermain' tanpa sepengetahuan isterimu. Bagaimana?" ujar Matsuri menyeringai.

"Kau gila?" Gaara berjalan ke sisi depan meja, berhadapan dekat dengan Matsuri. "Sekarang kuperintahkan kau keluar dari ruanganku!" ia melanjutkan, mengarahkan satu telunjuk ke pintu ruangan.

Matsuri mendadak merapatkan diri ke dada pria itu. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram kemeja abu-abu gelap Gaara, sementara tangan lain Matsuri menarik atasan dasi hitam Gaara hingga kepala pemimpin perusahaan itu sedikit merunduk.

"Tch!"

"Aku tak mau keluar sebelum kita 'bermain'," jawab Matsuri kemudian.

"K-kau!" Gaara menatap tajam. Ia terengah. Hidungnya menyentuh hidung Matsuri. Gaara lekas memegang pundak Matsuri, berupaya menjauhkan tubuh wanita itu darinya.

"Gaara?"

Mereka berdua spontan menoleh. Sakura. Ia berada di balik pintu, datang menggendong bayi perempuannya. Seiring itu Gaara membeliak. Kehadiran sang isteri menyiratkan keterkejutan hebat pada wajahnya.

"S-sakura?" Gaara tergagap.

Sakura tak kuasa menahan diri. Ia bergegas keluar ruangan, mengindahkan Gaara yang memanggil namanya berulang-ulang.

_**End of flashback**_

.

.

Gaara mendesah panjang, menyandarkan satu siku tangan di sisi pintu mobil seraya memijat pelipis. Memikirkan masa lalu membuat kepalanya pening. Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara supaya Sakura percaya bahwa semua hanya suatu 'kecelakaan'? Ya, wajar apabila Sakura tak percaya. Tak seorang pun dapat menjadi saksi. Tak ada siapa-siapa kecuali ia dan Matsuri. Gaara kehabisan akal untuk mengembalikan rasa kepercayaan Sakura.

Tak lama, ponsel berdering. Gaara merogoh kantong celana dan segera mengeluarkan alat komunikasi tersebut. Gaara mengerutkan kening, membaca tulisan 'Sakura' pada layar _home screen_-nya.

'_Dia menelepon?_'

Tanpa bertanya banyak, ia menekan tombol hijau, "Halo?"

"H-halo, Gaara?" jawab wanita itu.

"Sakura, ada apa?" balas Gaara, menangkap samar keributan di seberang sana.

"Kau di mana?" tanyanya.

"Di perjalanan. Kenapa?"

"...jika tak keberatan, b-bisakah kau kembali kemari?"

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Gaara bertanya cemas, memandang Aiko menangis keras di pelukan Sakura.

"Entahlah, dari tadi dia tak mau diam."

Mata Gaara menyipit, "Sejak kapan?"

"Sewaktu pulang kau sempat melihatnya menangis 'kan? Yah, sejak itulah.." jelas Sakura. "Sudahlah, tolong kau coba tenangkan dia." ia melanjutkan, memberi Aiko pada Gaara.

Pria itu mengangkat putrinya. Sepintas ia memerhatikan Aiko. Wajah bayi itu merah padam, seluruh pipinya basah karena air mata yang terus mengalir, suaranya bergetar akibat merengek cukup lama. Aiko tampak seperti bayi yang sedang kesakitan.

"Sssshh... tak apa-apa. Paman di sini," Gaara bersuara pelan dekat telinga Aiko. Ia meletakkan kepala bayi itu di dada. Tangan Gaara sesekali mengusap dan menepuk punggung kecil putrinya. "Boleh aku bawa ke teras depan? Mungkin Aiko butuh udara segar," pinta Gaara kemudian.

Sakura ragu, namun akhirnya ia pun memberi izin, "Tentu."

.

.

"Maaf merepotkanmu," kata Sakura.

Gaara memalingkan pandangan dari langit, "Tidak masalah," jawabnya singkat. Ia melirik Aiko yang terlelap di dadanya. Tangisan makhluk mungil itu tak lagi muncul. Matanya lembab, wajahnya menunjukkan kelelahan. "Dia butuh seorang ayah," ujar Gaara.

Sakura mengernyit dalam, "Maksudmu Aiko membutuhkanmu, begitu?"

Gaara membisu.

"Dengar, Aiko memang tenang setelah kau mendiamkannya, tapi bukan berarti dia membutuhkan sosokmu. Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku tak sudi memanggilmu kemari, tapi kondisi Aiko tak mungkin kubiarkan. Karena itulah aku menghubungimu," jelas Sakura setengah berbisik.

Gaara tak menyahut. Ia menutup mulut beberapa detik, "Kenapa... kau sekarang sangat membenciku?" Gaara bertanya ragu.

Sakura mendengus, menoreh senyuman hambar, "Astaga, Gaara. Bukankah semua jelas? Aku melihat kau bermesraan bersama wanita itu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! Mustahil aku tak membencimu!" bentak Sakura seraya mengecilkan nada suaranya.

"Semua hanya 'kecelakaan'. Kau semestinya percaya padaku."

"Percaya? Untuk apa aku mempercayai pria sepertimu? Kau tega 'bermain' di belakangku dengan wanita lain, sedangkan kau telah berkeluarga!"

"Kau tidak mengerti," potong Gaara.

"Kau yang tidak mengerti!" balas Sakura. "Kupikir kau adalah ayah baik untuk Aiko, tapi ternyata dugaanku salah. Kau bahkan tak pantas disebut ayah. Aiko tak memerlukan orang tua buruk sepertimu," tambahnya ketus.

'_S-sakura.._' Gaara membatin pilu.

Wanita itu kemudian menggeleng lelah, "Cukup, berhenti membahas masalah itu. Aku muak membicarakannya."

Hening.

Gaara tak berani berucap lagi. Sesuai tebakannya, usahanya sia-sia. Sakura tak akan mau memberi Gaara kesempatan memperbaiki keadaan keluarga mereka. Rasanya kata 'keluarga bahagia' bagi Gaara sudah sirna. Ia tak punya harapan.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Gaara. "Aku pulang dulu, lagipula Aiko juga sudah tidur," lanjut Gaara, menyerahkan Aiko ke Sakura.

Wanita itu mendekap putrinya hati-hati "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu."

"Aa.."

Gaara berbalik melangkah ke kendaraannya. Ia menjalankan mobil, menjauhi rumah Sakura. Tak ada ucapan selamat malam atau apapun, seolah keduanya tak pernah mengenal. Deru mesin kian menghilang, menandakan Gaara tak lagi berada di sekitar kediamannya.

'_Gaara..._' batin wanita itu.

.

.

**TBC**

makasih udah baca fic saya ^^  
>maaf dengan segala kekurangan di dalamnya Y_Y<br>**Review please?** ^ ^


	2. Perundingan

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>Warning!:<strong> AU, OC, etc.  
><strong>Multi Chapter:<strong> Chapter 2

.

**Takdir**  
>(don't like? don't read.)<p>

.

Cahaya mentari perlahan menyisihkan kegelapan malam, mulai berbagi hawa kehangatan. Ayam jantan berkokok di awal hari, seakan ingin menyalurkan semangat untuk para penghuni bumi lainnya.

"Aiko, bangun!" seru Sakura , menggoyangkan tubuh mungil putrinya yang terlelap di ranjang.

"Nggg..." sang anak mengemu pelan, menggeliat dalam selimut. Ia menarik kain tebal itu dan menutup wajahnya.

"Anak ini," Sakura mendesah, menggeleng heran. Ia lantas menyibak selimut, menampakkan Aiko tengah melengkungkan tubuh, nyaris seperti angka dua. Anak itu tidur sambil memeluk boneka. "Ayo cepat bangun! Kau bisa terlambat!" perintah Sakura lagi.

"Aiko ngantuuuk..."

"Iya, ibu tahu. Tapi saatnya kau bangun. Hari ini hari pertamamu masuk sekolah, kan?" Sakura mengingatkan.

Sekolah, waktu yang ditunggu tiba. Sakura akhirnya akan melihat Aiko mengenakan seragam sekolah Taman Kanak-kanak. Hidup bagaikan sungai mengalir, berlalu begitu cepat. Aiko tumbuh besar dan sehat, padahal sebelumnya ia adalah makhluk mungil nan lemah. Perkembangan Aiko cukup pesat. Ia tergolong pandai meski baru menginjak lima tahun.

Lima tahun. Ya, dan selama itu Sakura belum berpikir mencari pengganti posisi Gaara. Ia bahkan ragu untuk menikah, tak mau hal buruk terulang kembali dan akhirnya berujung perceraian. Sakura tak menduga mampu membesarkan permata hatinya tanpa sosok sang suami. Sungguh melelahkan, namun nyatanya Sakura sanggup memanggul beban semua itu.

Aiko awalnya tak peduli kekurangan dalam anggota keluarganya. Tapi setelah usianya meningkat, rasa penasaran berhasil menguasai pikirannya. Ayah, sosok itulah yang tak di sampingnya. Aiko sadar, bahwa ia tak memiliki figur seorang ayah. Perlahan ia tahu, semestinya figur tersebut berada bersama ia dan ibunya, melindungi keluarga. Ketika Aiko bertanya tentang itu, Sakura tak mungkin mengelak penjelasan sebenarnya. Ia membeberkan ke mana ayahnya. Sakura menjelaskan, sang ayah bercerai sejak Aiko bayi. Akan tetapi saat putrinya bertanya soal wajah, Sakura justru melarang. Ia seakan menganggap sosok Gaara tak penting untuk putri semata wayangnya.

"Aiko, cepat bangun! Ibu hitung satu sampai tiga. Kalau belum bangun, boneka yang Aiko pegang itu nanti ibu buang," Sakura mengancam. Ia mengangkat sebelah lengan di depan wajah, mengacungkan jemarinya. "Satu... Dua... Tiii..."

Sekejap Aiko langsung bangkit, duduk cemberut menatap Sakura, "Ibu curang! Mainnya selalu ancaman dan hitung-hitungan!" kesalnya.

Sakura menoreh seringai kemenangan, tahu sekali Aiko menuruti perintah bila mengancam soal boneka itu. Boneka singa, satu-satunya hadiah ulang tahun pemberian sang ayah. Aiko memang tak tahu jika boneka singanya adalah pemberian Gaara, namun ia menyayanginya. Ia kerap mengajak benda itu bicara. Aiko tak pernah mau menukarnya dengan mainan lain, bahkan dengan boneka singa model baru. Boneka pemberian Gaara seakan menjadi boneka pertama dan terakhir Aiko, tak peduli boneka tua miliknya rusak serta kumel.

Sakura selalu berniat melepas boneka itu dari Aiko. Bukan karena benda tersebut mengingatkan pada Gaara, tapi juga Aiko terlalu lama menggunakannya. Sakura pernah sengaja menyembunyikan boneka singa tanpa sepengetahuan Aiko. Dan usaha Sakura sia-sia, putri kecilnya justru merengek tiada henti. Aiko pun memeluk erat seraya mengelus-elus boneka itu setelah Sakura mengembalikannya.

Sakura membungkuk, mengacak rambut Aiko, "Biarin. Kalau tidak begitu, Aiko pasti tidak bangun," Sakura mencondongkan tubuh, mengecup singkat kedua belah pipi gembung putrinya. "Sekarang Aiko siap-siap, lalu kita sarapan," lanjutnya.

.

.

"Ibu," Aiko memanggil disela kunyahan roti cokelat panggangnya.

Sakura bergumam, menyeruput teh panas.

"Nanti Aiko ngapain di TK?" tanyanya.

Sakura mendengus, "Aiko bermain, belajar menempel, bernyanyi, mewarnai. Banyak kegiatan menyenangkan yang Aiko pelajari," jelasnya. "Aiko akan bertemu banyak teman, sehingga tak kesepian. Aiko bisa bercerita bersama teman-teman Aiko."

Bocah 5 tahun itu membulatkan mata, "Benarkah, bu?"

"Mhmm," angguk Sakura, lalu menatap sekilas jam dinding ruang makan. "Lekas habiskan sarapanmu, bibi bisa telat mengantar ke sekolah."

"Ibu tidak mau ikut Aiko?"

"Bukan tidak mau, tapi tidak bisa. Ibu harus ke kantor, tak mungkin menemanimu ke sekolah."

"Ibuuu...," pinta Aiko memelas.

Sakura menghela napas panjang, sangat mengerti perasaan buah hatinya yang ingin sang ibu menemani di hari pertama sekolah. Bagaimanapun, hampir seluruh anak-anak bersikap begitu pada orang tua mereka, kan?

"Baiklah, ibu temani Aiko ke sekolah. Tapi mulai besok, Aiko di antar-jemput bibi. Bagaimana?"

"Siap, bu!" sahut Aiko riang, tangannya memasang _pose_ hormat di kening.

.

.

Sakura turun dari taksi, berdiri depan gerbang TK Konoha sambil menggandeng putrinya. Ia tiba sebelum bel masuk berdering. Sebagian orang tua murid berlalu-lalang mengantar anak mereka ke kelas masing-masing, sebagian lain masih duduk di luar kelas. Seluruh murid TK mengenakan seragam atasan biru muda lengkap dengan topi kuning.

"Ayo kita ke kelas?" ajak sang ibu.

Aiko tak menjawab, hanya melihat wajah Sakura. Keduanya melangkah masuk ke kelas. Beberapa anak murid seumurnya menduduki jumlah kursi di sana. Sakura menuntun Aiko ke meja urutan nomor tiga dari depan dekat tembok, lalu membiarkannya duduk.

"Aiko jangan nakal, ya. Turuti kata gurumu dan ingat pesan ibu, mengerti?"

Anak berkuncir dua itu mengangguk, "Aiko akan jadi anak baik!"

"Bagus, anak pintar," Sakura mengulum senyum, membungkuk membelai wajah Aiko. "Ibu harus ke kantor sekarang. Aiko tak apa ibu tinggal?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Mhmm," geleng anak 5 tahun itu. "Kan ada teman-teman kelas yang nemenin Aiko di sini."

Sakura terkekeh, menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan, "Aa, benar juga. Kalau begitu ibu pergi dulu. Maaf ibu tak bisa menemani Aiko sekolah. Jika pulang sekolah bibi belum datang, tunggu di kelas atau ruang guru saja, ya?"

"Baik, bu!"

.

.

_**KRIIIIIIINNNGGG!**_

Tepat pukul 12.00 siang. Seluruh anak murid mulai berkemas pulang. Satu persatu para orang tua murid menjemput anak-anak mereka di depan kelas. Aiko menutup ristleting tas. Ia tak langsung keluar kelas mengikuti murid lain. Anak berambut merah itu berjalan, mengintip keadaan luar dari balik pintu kelas. Tak ada bibi, artinya ia harus menunggu dalam kelas.

"Ayaaah! Ibuuuu!"

Teriakan panjang membuat Aiko mengarahkan pandangan ke salah satu anak laki-laki yang tengah berlari memeluk ayah dan ibunya. Aiko terdiam, memerhatikan mereka tampak tersenyum bahagia. Si ibu jongkok, merapikan rambut anak laki-lakinya.

"Ibu, tadi di kelas seru sekali! Aku menjawab pertanyaan bu guru, lho!" ujar si anak laki-laki.

"Wah, hebatnya," sahut sang ibu.

"Ayah bangga padamu," tambah sang ayah. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang di restoran?"

"Setuju, ayah!"

Aiko menyipitkan mata, melihat sang ayah menaikkan si anak ke pundaknya. Mereka pun berjalan kian jauh ke luar gerbang sekolah. Ayah, seandainya Aiko memilikinya, kondisi keluarga akan terasa lebih lengkap. Sayang, impian memiliki ayah mungkin hanya terbungkus dalam benaknya. Balutan kasih sayang ayah mustahil didapatkan, mengingat ibunya belum kunjung mencarikannya sosok ayah hingga saat ini.

'_Tuhan, Aiko ingin punya ayah,_' batinnya.

"Nona Aiko!" wanita berambut hitam sebahu yang merupakan pengasuh Aiko tiba. Ia membungkuk lelah, menyeka keringat di dahi. "Maaf bibi terlambat menjemputmu," ujarnya terengah.

"Bibi Shizune?"

"Nah, ayo pulang? Bibi memasak makanan kesukaan nona Aiko di rumah," Shizune sontak terdiam, menyadari keanehan pada wajah Aiko, "Nona kenapa murung? Nona sakit?" tanyanya cemas.

Aiko menggeleng tersenyum, "Tidak kok! Ayo bibi Shizune kita pulang!"

Shizune pun tak membalas kalimatnya. Ia turut menyungging senyuman. Mereka tak lama keluar gerbang, namun tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang memerhatikan mereka di kejauhan.

.

.

"Syukurlah hari ini tidak telat menjemput." Shizune menghela napas lega, mengibas-ngibas tangan di depan wajah. Ia duduk di depan kelas, sesekali mengintip Aiko di balik jendela. Masih punya waktu beberapa menit hingga bel pulang berbunyi.

"Permisi."

Seorang pria berbalut kemeja panjang _cream_ mendekati Shizune. Ia mendongak, pria itu berdiri di hadapannya. Shizune tak bicara apapun, bahkan saat iris _aquamarine_ pria itu bertemu dengan iris matanya.

"Selamat siang," ucap pria itu kemudian.

"S-selamat siang," sahut Shizune. Ia berdiri, memandang penuh curiga. "Siapa anda?"

"Boleh kuminta waktu bicara?"

Shizune termenung, sekilas melihat Aiko dalam kelas, lalu mengangguk, "Tak masalah."

Keduanya berjalan menjauhi kerumunan, mendekati pepohonan besar dan berdiri di bawahnya.

"Siapa anda? Dan ada perlu apa?" tanya Shizune bertubi, mengawali pembicaraan.

"Apa kau pengasuh Aiko?" pria itu memastikan.

"Iya, benar."

Pria itu menarik napas, "Mungkin kedengarannya mengejutkan, tapi... aku adalah ayah kandung Aiko," akunya.

Mata Shizune sekejap melebar, "A-anda ayah nona Aiko?"

Pria itu mengangguk.

"T-tunggu, anda pasti bercanda?"

Pria itu tak langsung menjawab. Ia merogoh kantung celana, memperlihatkan foto dirinya bersama Sakura dan Aiko dalam dompet pada Shizune. Wanita berambut hitam itu mengernyit, menatap seksama foto tersebut.

"Apa kau masih ragu bahwa aku ayah Aiko?"

Hening.

Shizune menelan _saliva_, "Baiklah, saya percaya. Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba anda datang dan bicara begini pada saya?"

"Apa selama ini Aiko tahu siapa ayahnya?"

Shizune menggeleng pelan, "S-saya rasa tidak."

"Kau yakin?" mata _aquamarine_ pria itu menyipit.

"Ya, saya yakin. Karena beberapa kali nona Aiko sempat bertanya bagaimana sosok ayahnya, dan tentu saya tak tahu," Shizune menerangkan. "Tapi nona Aiko tahu nama ayahnya. Maaf, apa benar nama anda... Gaara?" ia menebak ragu.

"Ya," pria itu membenarkan. "Aiko bercerita banyak padamu mengenai aku?"

Shizune mendengus menggeleng, "Tidak banyak. Tapi... nona Aiko mengaku sangat ingin bertemu ayah kandungnya. Dia iri melihat anak-anak lain memiliki ayah, sedangkan dia sama sekali tidak."

Mendengar pembicaraan Shizune, sontak dada Gaara menimbulkan nyeri. Ia tak menyangka Aiko begitu mengharapkan figur seorang ayah di hidupnya. Ternyata perceraiannya dan Sakura menciptakan tanda tanya besar dalam jiwa Aiko. Seandainya ia dan Sakura masih mengikat janji pernikahan, Aiko akan lebih bahagia. Ia tak pernah tahu wajah ayah kandungnya sendiri. Gaara tak mengerti, kenapa Sakura merahasiakan sosok dirinya dari Aiko selain memberitahu namanya.

'_Aiko..,_' batin Gaara. '_Sakura, ternyata kau belum mencari ayah untuknya?_'

"Begitu?" pria itu memasukkan kedua tangan ke celana, menyandarkan punggung ke batang pohon, "Kebetulan aku ingin meminta bantuanmu."

Shizune mengernyit, "Eh?"

"Tolong rahasiakan identitasku di depannya, apapun yang nanti Aiko katakan."

"A-apa maksud anda?"

"Aku ingin mendekati Aiko, tapi bukan sebagai ayah, melainkan sebagai orang lain." Gaara menambahkan.

"Mendekati nona Aiko?" pengasuh wanita itu mengulang. "Bukankah sangat beresiko jika anda mendekatinya? B-bagaimana jika suatu hari nona Aiko sadar kalau anda adalah ayahnya?"

"Tidak masalah. Bila Aiko tahu identitasku, itu mungkin memang takdir. Lagipula dia tak pernah melihat sosok ayahnya, kan? Selama kau merahasiakannya, kurasa semua baik-baik saja."

Shizune termenung, memalingkan pandangan.

"Satu lagi, tolong rahasiakan ini pada Sakura. Jika dia tahu Aiko bertemu denganku, Sakura akan marah besar," lanjut Gaara.

"Merahasiakan pada nyonya? T-tapi tuan, saya tak yakin. Nyonya kerap menanyakan keseharian nona Aiko. Saya takut disaat bersamaan, nona Aiko tak sengaja bercerita tentang anda. Bagaimanapun juga ..."

"Oleh sebab itu aku meminta bantuan," Gaara memotong. "Awasi Aiko, jangan biarkan dia menceritakannya."

"Kenapa? K-kenapa anda tak langsung mengatakan pada Nyonya atau putri anda sendiri?"

Gaara mengerutkan kening, "Sakura mustahil memaafkanku. Aku berulang kali mengatakan hal sebenarnya, tapi dia tak mau percaya. Dan kupikir, ini bukan waktu tepat memberitahu Aiko kalau aku adalah ayahnya."

Shizune menggeleng-geleng, "Tidak, saya tidak mau membantu anda. S-saya takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk."

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab jika hal buruk terjadi. Kumohon bantu aku!" pinta Gaara, mencengkeram kedua bahu si pengasuh. "Kumohon... hanya kau yang bisa membantuku mendekati Aiko. Sudah beberapa tahun aku berusaha melupakan Sakura dan Aiko, tapi mereka tak pernah bisa lepas dari pikiranku. Kehidupanku bergantung pada mereka."

"T-tuan Gaara?"

"Berapa yang kau minta? Aku berikan berapapun kau mau, tapi tolong bantu aku. Biarkan aku mendekati dan membahagiakan Aiko meski harus berperan sebagai orang lain di depannya. Aku... sangat menyayangi Aiko. Dia berharga untukku."

Shizune membisu, menelan _saliva_. Ia tak yakin mampu mengerjakan sesuai harapan Gaara. Bermain rahasia bukan sesuatu menyenangkan, menurutnya ini masalah serius. Apabila ia lengah, Sakura akan murka karena Aiko membuka cerita mengenai Gaara. Itulah yang Shizune pikirkan. Tak terbayang bagaimana jadinya nanti. Apalagi kalau Aiko tahu sosok ayahnya, entah ia akan merasa senang atau sebaliknya.

"Tuan Gaara, anda tak perlu membayar saya, karena saya bukan wanita seperti itu. Saya akan mengabulkan permohonan anda, tapi dengan satu syarat..."

Gaara melepaskan cengkeramannya, menyipitkan mata, "Apa?"

"Jika anda berniat membahagiakan nona Aiko, tolong buktikan. Itu satu-satunya hal yang harus anda bayar sebagai balasan." Shizune menjelaskan.

Gaara termangu sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Aa, aku mengerti."

_**KRIIIIIIINNNGGG!**_

Bel panjang menandakan jam pelajaran usai. Shizune sontak mengalihkan mata ke arah kelas Aiko. Murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas, menghampiri para orang tua masing-masing. _Saatnya menjemput Aiko_, pikir Shizune.

"Kurasa sekarang waktunya," ujar Gaara. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"Shizune, tuan bisa memanggil saya Shizune." si pengasuh menjawab, tersenyum tipis.

"Shizune, kau siap menjalankannya?"

"Cukup merahasiakan identitas anda dan mengawasi nona Aiko, kan? Ya, saya siap." Shizune berujar mantap.

Gaara mendengus, "Bagus, kita mulai."

.

**TBC**

.

ficnya kelanjut juga...  
>semoga ga mengecewakan pembaca Y_Y<br>**Review please? ^ ^**

**17.02.2012**


	3. Perkenalan

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>Warning!:<strong> AU, OC, etc.  
><strong>Multi Chapter: <strong>Chapter 3.

.

**Takdir  
><strong>(don't like? don't read.)

.

Gaara beringsut menegakkan posisi tubuh, sepintas menangkap sosok anak perempuannya yang baru keluar kelas dan berkata, "Shizune, jangan panggil aku 'tuan' di depan siapapun, tak terkecuali Aiko. Mengerti?"

Shizune terkelu, sontak ia mengelukkan punggung, "S-saya mengerti."

"Bibi!"

Shizune tersenyum, anak perempuan berkuncir dua itu berlari mendekat. Gaara belum melepas sepatah kata, memerhatikan Aiko dekat Shizune.

"Bibi, aku lapar..." Aiko mengusap-usap perut yang berkeroncong. Serta-merta ia mencelangkan mata, menyadari adanya sosok asing berdiri berdampingan dengan si pengasuh. "Bibi, dia siapa?" tanyanya.

"Oh, paman ini ..."

"Paman adalah teman bibimu," Gaara menuntaskan kalimat duluan. Ia memicingkan mata, memberi tanda ke Shizune. "Paman dari luar kota. Paman kemari untuk bertemu bibi Shizune. Bukan begitu?"

"Ah, i-iya. Paman baru tiba di sini," Shizune menyelubungi kebenaran. "Sebaiknya nona Aiko perkenalkan diri pada paman," lanjutnya, menarik lengan Aiko hingga saling berhadapan dengan Gaara.

Pria itu berlutut, menyetarakan tinggi tubuh Aiko yang baru tumbuh beberapa jengkal. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Siapa namamu?"

Anak 5 tahun itu menengadah, menerima jabat tangan Gaara, "Aiko! Panggil aku Aiko! Nama paman siapa?" ia berseru.

"Panggil saja paman Ai. Salam kenal, Aiko." sambut Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Nama paman persis seperti nama Aiko!"

"Mungkin kebetulan," kilah Gaara. "Bagaimana kalau Aiko ikut paman makan siang?"

"Hmmm..." Aiko memasang _pose _berpikir. Alis matanya naik sebelah. Ia tampak ragu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Aiko tidak mau!" ia menggeleng. "Kata ibu, Aiko tak boleh terima tawaran dari orang asing seperti paman, soalnya orang asing itu jahat!"

"Eh?" mengetahui jawaban Aiko, Shizune membelalak. Ia cepat-cepat nimbrung bicara. "Nona Aiko jangan bicara begitu. Paman Ai orang baik walau baru berkenalan dengan nona Aiko. Lagian paman Ai kan teman bibi, bukan orang asing. Iya kan?"

Aiko membulatkan bibir mungilnya, "Ohhh..."

Kedua orang dewasa itu tak menyahut. Mereka bersilih pandang tanpa kata.

"Kalau begitu Aiko mau!" Aiko mengangguk-angguk.

_'Dasar anak-anak,' _batin Gaara mencelos.

Yah, meski menolak, Aiko mau menerima ajakan pria asing yang sebenarnya tak bisa dikatakan 'asing'. Shizune lega karena Aiko tak segan makan siang bersama Gaara.

.

.

"Bibi! Makanannya enak sekali!" ucap Aiko. Mulutnya berlumur saus spaghetti.

"Iya, tapi nona Aiko makan yang benar. Lihat tuh, mulut dan pipi nona kotor begini." Shizune menghela napas, mengusap mulut Aiko mengenakan _tissue_.

"Jika suka, Aiko boleh pesan lagi," ujar Gaara, melahap potongan _sirloin_ _steak_-nya.

Anak perempuan berambut merah itu mendelik senang, "Benarkah, paman? Kalau begitu nanti Aiko pesan, ya!"

"N-nona Aiko jangan bicara seenaknya. Kasihan paman Ai, nanti bayarannya jadi tambah mahal," ujar Shizune takut mengingat harga menu makanan menjulang tiga kali lipat dari harga restoran biasa.

"Tak apa. Aku senang Aiko menyukainya."

Shizune tak menanggapi percakapan Gaara. Ia mengamati sekeliling sejenak. Restoran itu termasuk bagian sistem klasifikasi mewah. Lantai ruangan menggunakan lantai kayu jati yang mengkilap. Kursi beserta meja memiliki bentuk elegan yang terbuat dari kayu berlapis cat warna hitam kelam. Setiap meja di balut taplak merah marun dengan kursi senada akan warna seragam para pelayan. Di sebuah panggung kecil dekat bar tampak seorang pianis mengalunkan tangga nada lembut nan menenangkan.

Untuk memanjakan pengunjung, terdapat pula taman luas lengkap dengan kolam ikan koi berukuran cukup besar. Sebagai hiburan anak-anak, disediakan juga ayunan dan mainan serupa di taman. Atmosfer restoran tersebut lumayan indah, pantas untuk dijadikan 'wadah' bercengkerama para keluarga meski harga jajaran menunya sangat mencekik.

"A-anu, apa tempat ini... tak terlalu mahal?" tanya Shizune, berbisik memajukan kepala.

Mendengus, Gaara pun menjawab, "Tidak. Anggap ini bentuk rasa terima kasihku."

"T-tapi sepertinya anda berlebihan," sahut Shizune.

"Bagiku tidaklah demikian." Gaara berkata ringan, meneruskan santapan makan siangnya.

Keheningan sempat mengarungi mereka sebelum Aiko angkat suara, "Bibi Shizune…"

Shizune mengangkat alis, lantas bergumam dengan mulut penuh.

"Aiko mau main ayunan ituuu..," si bocah 5 tahun menunjuk manja ke perkakas berayun-ayun di taman, terlihat jelas dibalik dinding kaca restoran.

"Kita main ayunan setelah makan, ya?" Shizune mengusap puncak kepala Aiko.

"Mhmm!"

.

.

Makhluk mungil itu turun dari kursi. Ia berlari-lari kecil ke arah taman, seakan tak sabar menyentuh ayunan yang menjadi tujuannya sejak tadi. Shizune yang mengekor cuma mampu meneriaki Aiko untuk berhati-hati, sementara sang ayah menggeleng atas kelakuan malaikat mungil yang sukar diam itu.

"Bibi dorongin ayunannya!" Aiko menggerak-gerakkan pergelangan tangan di kejauhan. Anak itu telah siap duduk di atas ayunan, menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kaki ke depan ke belakang.

"Iya iya. Sabar, nona Aiko," Shizune _ngos-ngosan_. Ia kemudian ambil posisi, siap mengayunkan mainan anak-anak itu.

"Tunggu," Gaara menghentikan lengan Shizune yang hendak mendorong ayunan. Gaara menghampiri mereka dan berkata, "Boleh paman yang melakukannya?"

Aiko dan si pengasuh saling bertatapan satu sama lain, namun tak lama Aiko mengangguk senang, "Boleh, paman Ai! Kita main sama-sama ya!"

Mendengar tanggapan hangat Aiko, Shizune tenang. Tak menduga sikapnya terhadap orang yang baru dikenal tidak menutupinya bersikap cuek, sebaliknya anak berambut merah itu terbuka meski mengira awalnya Gaara bukan sesorang yang pantas diajak berkomunikasi.

Salah satu sudut bibir Gaara sontak tertarik. Di dekatinya Aiko, sedangkan Shizune berada agak jauh beberapa langkah dari mereka, "Pegang erat-erat." Gaara memperingatkan.

Perlahan ia mendorong ayunan, melihat Aiko berteriak riang kala ayunan itu berbuai kian tinggi. Gaara berulang-ulang mendorong ayunan, menunggu dorongan ayunan melemah, lalu mendorongnya kuat lagi. Aiko tertawa setiap ayunan itu bergoyang-goyang, perutnya berguncang geli karenanya.

Shizune menarik napas, tersenyum akan suasana bahagia yang merasuki hubungan Aiko dan Gaara. Hubungan yang semestinya berlangsung sebagai ayah dan anak, kenyataannya berbanding terbalik. Gaara justru berperan sebagai orang lain di mata putri kesayangan meski ia tahu itu akan menjadi sebuah pengalaman pahit. Walaupun Shizune tak mengenal Gaara lebih jauh, ia mudah menebak bahwa Gaara ialah figur ayah yang patut Aiko banggakan.

.

.

"T-terima kasih banyak atas makan siangnya." Shizune membungkuk penuh hormat pada Gaara. Ketiga orang itu kini berada di tempat parkir restoran.

Gaara tak menyahut. Ia merogoh dan meraih dompet di celana panjang hitamnya, menarik beberapa lembar uang bernominal besar, "Ini, terimalah untuk ongkos kalian naik taksi. Maaf, aku tak bisa mengantar sampai rumah." Gaara menyerahkan lembaran-lembaran itu.

Canggung. Shizune pun menerimanya dan mengangguk meski jumlah pemberian uang itu bahkan melebihi nilai lima kali ongkos naik taksi, "Terima kasih."

Gaara memandang Aiko yang tengah balik meniliknya. Tak lama ia bertumpu pada kedua kakinya di tanah, "Aiko, paman pulang dulu."

"Paman Ai mau ke mana?" tanyanya agak memiringkan kepala.

"Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus paman kerjakan," jawab Gaara, lantas membelai sisi wajah mulus putrinya. "Apa Aiko keberatan jika paman setiap hari datang menjemput Aiko ke sekolah?" tanya Gaara melanjutkan.

Aiko menggeleng-geleng, "Ngga kok! Aiko malah senang paman main sama Aiko!" akunya riang. "Besok main lagi ya, paman Ai!"

"Aa…"

Gaara mengulum senyuman, tak menyangka ternyata rencana mendekati Aiko bukan hal buruk. Ini pertama kali Gaara bertatap muka sekaligus bermain bersama Aiko. Hari pertama berlalu dengan mulus tanpa hambatan. Beruntunglah Gaara karena Aiko merupakan anak yang ramah dan terbuka.

Gaara pun beranjak, menekan tombol pembuka kunci mobil pribadinya dan membuka pintu. Ia lalu melambaikan tangan yang dibalas langsung Aiko serta Shizune sebelum menaiki mobil dan berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Nona Aiko," panggilan Shizune teralun usai kendaraan tersebut tak lagi tampak di matanya. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin bibi sampaikan," kata Shizune. Nada bicaranya agak ragu.

"Bibi mau ngomong apa?" Aiko bertanya polos.

Shizune memasang _pose_ berpikir. Ia bergumam panjang, memegang dagu dengan satu tangan kanannya. Pengasuh berambut hitam itu berjongkok, "Aiko jangan cerita pada siapapun tentang Paman Ai ya?"

Bimbang. Shizune kira ini jalan terbaik untuk menyembunyikan identitas Gaara sepenuhnya. Satu-satunya cara ialah mengatakan ke Aiko agar tak menguraikan kehadiran pria bernama Ai yang sebenarnya adalah Gaara. Shizune ingin berantisipasi sebelum Aiko terlanjur menceritakannya ke Sakura. Bagaimanapun Shizune tak mau mengecewakan Gaara yang menginginkan hidup bersama putri kecilnya.

"Memang kenapa, bibi?" Aiko bertanya penasaran.

"Hmmm…," Shizune bergumam lagi, mencari jawaban tepat. "Ya, pokoknya tidak boleh. Keberadaan paman Ai hanya kita berdua saja yang tahu. Ibu tidak boleh tahu."

"Kenapa ibu ngga boleh tau?" Aiko bertanya kembali.

Shizune mendesah. Ia jadi bingung karena menimbang jawaban yang dapat dimengerti bocah itu. Shizune pun terpaksa mengarang, "Ibu boleh diberitahu kalau Aiko sudah saling berkenalan lebih dekat dengan paman Ai. Kalau AIko tau siapa paman Ai, pasti lebih menyenangkan menceritakannya pada ibu, iya kan?" kilah Shizune. "Tapi Aiko ingat, jika mau bercerita tentang paman Ai di depan ibu, sebelumnya bilang bibi, ya?" ia mengingatkan.

Aiko terkekeh. Ia mengacungkan salah satu jempolnya, "Siap, bibi!"

"Anak pintar," Shizune mengacak-acak puncak kepala Aiko. "Sekarang kita pulang, yuk?"

Menurut. Aiko lekas menggandeng tangan pengasuhnya. Shizune mungkin bisa jauh lebih tenang, sebab Aiko mengerti kenapa sosok Gaara harus disimpan secara rahasia oleh mereka dari Sakura. Ya, biarpun Shizune sudah menciptakan perjanjian antara ia dan Aiko, namun tetap saja ia membutuhkan pengawasan lebih mengingat sikap Aiko adalah anak kecil yang senang bercerita macam-macam. Shizune sangat berharap Aiko sanggup mengikat erat sebuah janji.

_'Aiko, maafkan bibi.'_

.

.

Usai perkenalan pertama antara Gaara dan Aiko, mereka nyaris setiap hari saling bersemuka usai jam pulang sekolah. Tak jarang Gaara mengajak Aiko pergi walau sekedar makan siang atau ke suatu tempat menyenangkan lainnya. Shizune sebagai pengasuh turut mengikuti mereka ke manapun pergi.

"Hari ini Aiko mau makan apa?" Gaara bertanya di sela kesibukan menyetirnya. Iris _aquamarine_-nya melirik putrinya singkat.

Aiko yang duduk berdampingan Gaara sontak bergumam dan menoleh, "Aiko mau Takoyaki!"

"Takoyaki?" Gaara mengulang. Ia lalu mendengus. "Baiklah, kita cari tempat Takoyaki yang enak."

Shizune yang tengah duduk di belakang kursi Aiko menggeleng-geleng heran. Ia merasa Aiko kian menyukai sosok Gaara. Entah sekedar perasaan atau bukan. Aiko tampak nyaman berada dekat Gaara, terlihat bagaimana cara Aiko mengajak Gaara berbincang maupun bermain. Sangat merawankan batin saat mengingat Aiko tak sadar jika pria yang kerap dipanggilnya paman Ai ternyata ayah kandung yang selama ini meninggalkannya.

Shizune tak mengerti, kenapa Sakura tega memisahkan Gaara dan putri kecil mereka tanpa memikirkan panjang lebar bagaimana akibat dari perceraiannya. Amat menyedihkan bila melihat kondisi sebuah keluarga yang 'hancur', apalagi melihat anak-anak mereka hidup tanpa kelengkapan figur orang tua di kehidupan mereka. Bukankah merawat dan mengasihi darah daging termasuk kewajiban masing-masing orang tua? Apakah mereka sebagai orang tua tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana terguncangnya batin buah hati mereka atas perpisahan ayah dan ibunya? Jika tak merasa cocok, kenapa harus menikah? Apabila para orang tua menjawab itu semua sudah waktunya atau terjadi karena takdir adalah bukan alasan tepat. Semua melingkupi sebuah tanda tanya besar yang akan sulit terbalaskan.

Ya, Shizune tahu... melakukan hal ini sembunyi-sembunyi dari nyonya besarnya memang menakutkan sekaligus melelahkan. Namun di samping itu Shizune senang, karena ayahnya ternyata tak melupakan sosok putrinya. Gaara rela berbagi waktu menyempatkan diri bersenda gurau bersama Aiko meski beberapa jam. Sungguh disayangkan menceraikan seorang suami yang masih mengayomi rasa sayang tinggi seperti Gaara. Keegoisan Sakura yang tak terbendung memecahbelahkan nurani yang sebelumnya menyatukan mereka.

Setiba di kedai Takoyaki, mereka turun dari mobil pribadi Gaara. Dengan senang, Aiko keluar dan menggenggam salah satu tangan Shizune, menarik tubuh wanita berambut hitam itu ke sana.

"Pelan-pelan, nona Aiko. Jangan buru-buru." Shizune memperingatkan.

"Selamat datang!"

Seorang kakek-kakek penjual yang merupakan pemilik kedai Takoyaki menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan raut ramah. Sang pemilik mempersilakan mereka duduk dan disajikan secangkir teh hijau panas sembari menanti pesanan Takoyaki.

"Paman Ai..."

"Ada apa?" panggilan Aiko membuat Gaara yang duduk berhadapan dengannya mengangkat kepala, mengalihkan pandangan dari _smartphone_-nya.

"Aiko pengen deh cerita tentang paman Ai ke ibu," ujar Aiko.

Shizune yang sedang menyeruput teh hijau hampir tersedak, namun ia tak memotong pembicaraan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara.

"Aiko senang sekali setiap kali bertemu paman Ai, makanya Aiko mau bagi cerita tentang paman Ai ke ibu," bocah itu menjelaskan, kemudian memakan bulatan Takoyaki yang baru tiba. "... tapi bibi Shizune bilang ke Aiko tidak boleh cerita ke ibu," lanjut Aiko cemberut, pipinya penuh kunyahan makanan.

Shizune agak terbatuk sewaktu Gaara memandangnya. Ia mengelap mulut menggunakan _tissue_, "Bibi kan sudah bilang. Bukan tidak boleh, tapi belum saatnya Aiko menceritakan soal paman Ai pada ibu."

"Benar apa kata bibi Shizune," Gaara justru membela. "Tak semua yang Aiko lakukan dan dialami harus diceritakan pada ibumu. Kali ini hanya paman, bibi, dan Aiko yang tahu. Mengerti?" ia balik bertanya.

Anak 5 tahun itu mengangguk tanda mengerti. Beruntunglah Shizune, sebab Gaara sigap membantu meladeni ocehan Aiko. Gaara pun mustahil marah jika Shizune melarang Aiko menceritakan identitasnya di hadapan Sakura, karena memang itu yang mereka sembunyikan hingga detik ini.

.

.

"Paman Ai..." Aiko menarik-narik lengan baju Gaara. Tak lama setelah keluar dari kedai, Aiko memerhatikan seorang pria tengah menggendong anak laki-laki di atas pundaknya di kejauhan. "Aiko mau coba digendong seperti ituuu.." ia menunjuk manja ke arah maksud pembicaraan.

Gaara mengulum senyum. Direndahkan tubuhnya menyesuaikan ukuran tinggi putri mungilnya, "Naiklah," perintah Gaara, menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

Seolah mendapatkan sebongkah hadiah, Aiko berseru kegirangan. Ia lantas mengangkat kakinya, berusaha meraih pundak Gaara yang dirasa begitu tinggi bagi bocah seusianya. Pria itu membantu mendorong pantat kecil Aiko hingga berhasil duduk di bahunya.

"Berpegangan yang benar." Gaara mendongak, menatap Aiko yang mulai mencengkeram helai-helai rambutnya. Ia pun berdiri tegap sambil menopang punggung Aiko dengan kedua tangan.

"Kyaaaa! Tinggi sekali, paman!" Aiko seketika menjerit. Suaranya agak ketakutan, tapi ia menyukainya kemudian. Memang dasar anak-anak, ia lantas bergoyang-goyang di atas sana, menyulitkan pergerakan Gaara yang menanggul beban tubuhnya.

"N-nona Aiko jangan bergerak-gerak, kasihan paman Ai." Shizune berujar.

"Tak apa, Shizune," Gaara mendengus. "Mau jalan-jalan sekitar sini, Aiko?" tanyanya yang langsung diangguk mantap oleh Aiko.

.

.

"Paman Ai..." Aiko memanggil sambil memainkan rambut merah ayahnya.

"Hm?"

"Dari kemarin Aiko ingin sekali bisa digendong begini," katanya polos. "Waktu Aiko minta ke ibu, ibu bilang ngga bisa ngangkat Aiko karena keberatan." ia meneruskan, memajukan bibir bawahnya.

Gaara tak menyahut pembicaraan. Pria yang berprofesi sebagai pemimpin perusahaan itu melukiskan senyuman tipis. Ia jadi membayangkan bagaimana ekpresi Sakura yang terkejut, menolak kala putri kecilnya bersikeras meminta untuk menggendongnya di pundak. Itu pasti lucu, pikir Gaara.

Aiko tak lama bicara kembali, "Paman Ai tau ngga? Tiap Aiko lihat teman-teman Aiko digendong ayahnya begini, Aiko iri sekali," akunya. "Aiko mau punya ayah juga..."

**DEG!**

Kalimat Aiko menghujam sanubari Gaara dalam sekejap. Kedua kaki yang tadi dilangkahkan seketika terpaku. Gaara tak tahu jika Aiko mendambakan sosok seorang ayah. Mendengar pengakuan Aiko menimbulkan rasa kepedihan serta penyesalan. Kenyataan bahwa Gaara telah membawa Aiko terjun ke 'jurang' dan membiarkannya menderita selama bertahun-tahun.

Sungguh. Jika kejadian buruk tak menimpa Gaara waktu itu, kini ia dan Sakura tentu masih mengikat janji pernikahan. Matsuri, gara-gara wanita berambut karamel itu sembarangan memasuki ruang kerja dan mengusik Gaara, kepercayaan Sakura kepada suaminya sendiri tandas tanpa sisa. Kini, Gaara pun tak tahu di mana Matsuri berada. Ia bagaikan hantu yang datang dan pergi secara tiba-tiba. Namun Gaara justru tenang ketika wanita tersebut tak lagi mengganggu setiap urusan kehidupannya. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika toh Matsuri telah tiada atau apapun itu. Bagi Gaara, mengembalikan kepercayaan Sakura yang selama ini lenyap begitu ia pentingkan. Dengan demikian, Gaara dapat menunjukkan siapa identitas sesungguhnya di hadapan mata kepala Aiko.

Gaara belum bicara apa-apa. Ia masih termenung menggendong Aiko di pundaknya. Pikiran Gaara seolah terpecah belah akibat perkataan Aiko.

"Paman kenapa? Kok berhenti?" tanya anak itu penasaran.

Sepersekian detik Gaara menurunkan tubuhnya, menyuruh Aiko turun dari sana. Pria bermarga Sabaku itu lalu menilik wajah mungil si buah hati. Ia belum beranjak berdiri, "Aiko," Gaara mulai membentuk barisan kalimat. "Suatu saat kau bisa mendapatkan seorang ayah baik dan pengertian." Pria itu bertutur. Entah kenapa suaranya sedikit aneh sewaktu terucap. Ia merasa nadanya agak bergetar samar-samar.

Aiko menyeringai. Ia mengangguk-angguk, "Aiko harap begitu! Aiko ingin sekali punya ayah seperti paman Ai!"

"A-Aiko…." _aquamarine_ pria itu terbuntang.

Sederetan kata Aiko secara tak langsung seakan menginginkan Gaara menjadi figur ayah seutuhnya. Aiko mengatakan seolah-olah sifat Gaara cocok dengannya.

Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya. Relung hati pria itu rasanya tak tahan ingin melepas jeritan hati. Jeritan bahwa orang yang selama ini ia panggil paman ternyata adalah ayah kandungnya sendiri, menjelaskan jika Gaara bukanlah pamannya, melainkan sosok ayah yang selama ini Aiko inginkan. Ya, namun akhirnya yang hanya bisa Gaara lakukan adalah menanti waktu di mana ia dapat mengemukakan siapa identitasnya.

"Terima kasih, Aiko…"

.

**TBC**

.

.

setelah setahun lebih akhirnya bisa lanjut lagi Y_Y  
>makasih banyak bagi yang masih nunggu kelanjutannya ^^<br>makasih juga buat yg udah baca dan review ^^

.

**Regards,**

_vialesana_


	4. Perencanaan

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto.  
><strong>Warning!: <strong>AU, OC, etc.  
><strong>Multi Chapter: <strong>Chapter 4.

.

**Takdir  
><strong>_(don't like? don't read.)_

.

Sang syamsu merangkul sarwa cakrawala kian terik. Murid-murid TK telah menyelesaikan seluruh kegiatan mereka hari ini. Satu persatu anak berhamburan keluar kelas dan menghampiri orang tua masing-masing. Aiko, ia berada di barisan paling terakhir. Sejenak ia berdiam diri di ambang pintu kelasnya. Lehernya bergerak-gerak mencari sosok yang kerap menjemputnya setiap hari.

"Bibi Shizuneeee!" Aiko sontak memekik riang seraya melambaikan tangan kala menemukan bibi kesayangannya.

"Nona Aiko!" wanita berambut hitam kelam sebahu itu melangkah menghampiri putri tunggal Haruno Sakura itu. Ia membungkuk dan tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Kita langsung pulang, ya."

"Eh?" sepasang alis Aiko terangkat. "Memang kenapa? Sebentar lagi paman Ai 'kan ngajakin kita makan." Aiko melekatkan rasa penasaran dalam pertanyaannya.

Shizune menghela napas, "Iya, biasanya begitu. Tapi coba lihat, paman Ai sampai sekarang belum kelihatan, kan? Paman Ai tak kemari hari ini. Kita makan siang di rumah, ya? Nanti bibi buatkan masakan yang enak," ujar Shizune membelai puncak kepala Aiko.

Seolah tak percaya perkataan Shizune. Anak 5 tahun itu melenggakkan kepala, menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari sosok yang diharapkan, "Ya sudah," jawab Aiko akhirnya dengan muram.

Shizune tersenyum, lantas meraih dan menggenggam sebelah tangan Aiko. Setiba di gerbang sekolah, perjalanan pulang mereka tersendat. Sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang hendak memasuki pekarangan sekolah berhenti mendadak tepat di depan keduanya.

Menyadari siapa pemilik mobil, Aiko langsung menampilkan seringai khasnya. Ia berlarian ke arah mobil hingga ranselnya bergoyang tak keruan, "Paman Aiiiii!" seru Aiko. Ia sigap merengkuh pria berkemeja panjang hitam itu yang kemudian berlutut menyetarakan tinggi tubuhnya.

"Aiko kira paman Ai ngga ke sini," kata Aiko dengan roman cemberut.

"Maaf terlambat. Tadi paman terjebak macet," sahut Gaara. "Ayo, masuk ke dalam mobil. Kita cari tempat makan sekitar sini," ajaknya yang sontak disambut loncatan senang Aiko.

.

.

Gaara perlahan menenggak beberapa teguk _wine_ usai melahap habis sepiring hamburger steaknya. Setelah mengusap mulut dengan saputangan, pria bermarga Sabaku itu kemudian mengajak Aiko yang duduk berhadapan bersamanya bicara, "Aiko," kata Gaara.

"Ng?" anak itu bergumam. Ia mendongak dan menatap Gaara. Mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah _fettuccine_.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" Gaara melanjutkan, melontarkan pertanyaan yang setap hari kerap diutarakan pada Aiko. Sejak awal pertemuan hingga detik ini, Gaara tak pernah melalaikan pertanyaan itu seakan ingin tahu perkembangan putrinya di sekolah dari hari ke hari.

Buru-buru Aiko menelan makanan di mulutnya dan menyahut pertanyaan, "Menyenangkan seperti biasa, paman Ai! Tadi Aiko olahraga, terus main lempar bola sama teman-teman! Aiko dapat point 100 waktu lempar bola, lho!"

"Begitu? Anak pintar," puji Gaara seraya mengacak lembut puncak kepala Aiko, sementara Shizune turut merekahkan sudut bibirnya. "Lanjutkan prestasimu. Buat orang tuamu bangga."

"Pasti, paman Ai! Tenang saja!" Aiko memekau menjulurkan jempol kanannya.

Sudut bibir pemimpin perusahaan itu tertarik. Senang rasanya ia bisa bertemu, bahkan berbincang langsung bersama buah hatinya meski tak berperan sebagai seorang ayah, melainkan sebagai orang lain. Akan tetapi Gaara tak peduli ia harus berperan sebagai apa di mata Aiko. Baginya, berkomunikasi dengan putri kecilnya jauh lebih penting daripada apapun. Cara Aiko berbicara, bertingkah laku, serta wajahnya, seakan berhasil menyalurkan energi untuk Gaara tersendiri. Bahagia bukan main ketika Shizune mau membantu Gaara mendekatinya.

"Aiko," Gaara tak lama menyambungkan pembicaraan. "Ada hal yang ingin paman tanyakan."

"Apa itu, paman?" Aiko memiringkan kepala kebingungan. Ia meletakkan garpunya.

Gaara membisu. Bola matanya berputar ke atas, berpikir menyusun kalimat, "Aiko belum cerita apapun mengenai paman pada ibu, kan?" Gaara bertanya ragu. Iris _aquamarine_-nya sejenak mengarah ke Shizune yang juga balas memandangnya. Pengasuh itu melukiskan ekspresi agak tegang.

"Ngga kok!" Aiko menggeleng-geleng. "Waktu itu paman Ai kan bilang jangan kasih tau soal paman Ai ke ibu. Iya, kan?"

"Aa, benar," Gaara mendengus. Ia tampak gerogi menyahut pernyataan Aiko.

"Paman Ai, kapan Aiko bisa cerita tentang paman Ai ke ibu?" putri Sabaku itu bertanya balik.

Kelopak mata Gaara terbuka lebar. Pertanyaan polos Aiko justru mengejutkannya. Gaara dan Shizune bertukar pandang. Pria berambut merah itu menelan _saliva_, lalu coba menjawab, "Paman juga tak tahu. Tapi jika waktunya tiba, Aiko bisa ceritakan semua ke ibu."

Roman Aiko terpancang kekecewaan, namun Gaara tak punya pilihan selain mengelak. Hingga kini, keraguan setia berkubang menemani kalbunya. Ia bahkan tak merencanakan seandainya suatu saat Aiko tak sengaja atau sengaja menguraikan identitasnya ke Sakura. Ya, Gaara hanya mampu berharap Aiko menggenggam teguh janjinya.

'_Maafkan ayah, Aiko._'

.

…. o ….

.

Anak berkuncir dua itu duduk tenang di ruang keluarga. Mata kelerengnya tertuju ke arah layar televisi. Aiko menonton tayangan kartun kegemarannya seusai makan malam. Sang pengasuh tak meninggalkan putri Sabaku tersebut. Shizune ikut duduk berdampingan di sofa dan nonton bersama meski terasa acaranya membosankan.

Perihal Shizune dan Aiko di sinipun bukan cuma menonton, melainkan menanti kepulangan nyonya besar. Biasanya, Sakura tiba di rumah paling lambat jam tujuh malam. Tapi malam ini tak seperti sebelumnya. Hampir pukul sembilan, batang hidung Sakura tak pula menampakkan kehadiran. Aiko yang semestinya terlelap jam delapan sekarang tertunda gara-gara memaksa menunggu sang ibu pulang kerja. Shizune pun mau tak mau mengalah daripada si anak merenyeh.

Shizune dan Aiko menoleh ke pintu utama rumah bersamaan. Suara bel terdengar diiringi seruan Sakura dari balik pintu. Secepatnya Shizune bangkit membuka pintu, sedangkan Aiko menyusulnya berlarian.

"Ibuuuu!" Aiko berseru, seketika memeluk rindu ibunya.

Sakura membungkuk. Ia balas mendekap putrinya sambil mengecup puncak kepalanya, "Maaf ibu telat pulang," kata Sakura. "Ah, ibu mau memperkenalkan seseorang." ia melanjutkan.

Aiko lantas menengadah, menelusuri sosok pria berambut emo hitam yang berdiri berdekatan dengan Sakura. Pria itu memiliki mata _onyx_ nan tajam, dan berkulit putih. Ia mengenakan kemeja kantor biru tua dengan dasi hitam yang belum terlepas dari kerahnya.

"Perkenalkan, ini paman Sasuke," ujar Sakura tersenyum. Ia memegang kedua pundak Aiko dari belakang, memposisikan tubuh Aiko hingga berhadapan dengan Sasuke. "Mulai malam ini, Aiko dan paman Sasuke harus mulai akrab, karena tak lama lagi paman Sasuke akan jadi ayah Aiko." Sakura menambahkan, berbicara di samping telinga buah hatinya.

'_Ayah?_' batin Shizune terkesiap.

"Nah, ayo Aiko perkenalkan diri pada paman Sasuke." Sakura memerintah.

Anak berambut merah darah tersebut menatap lekat iris _onyx_ Sasuke yang posisinya telah sejajar. Aiko termenung, tak sedikitpun gurat kesenangan mampir di wajahnya. Ia tampak bagai anak yang kebingungan. Entah kenapa Shizune mampu merasakan hal lain dalam diri Aiko meski samar. Sakura sebagai orang tua tak menyadari itu.

"Namaku Aiko. Salam kenal, paman Sasuke," sambut Aiko tanpa menggoreskan senyum ramah di bibir.

"Hn. Salam kenal, Aiko," sahut Sasuke tersenyum. Ia kemudian bangkit lagi.

Sakura menyeringai. Ia tak lama memutar badan dan menoleh ke sang pengasuh, "Shizune, bisa kau siapkan makan? Aku dan Sasuke mau makan malam di sini."

"I-Iya, saya akan siapkan semuanya," ujar Shizune membungkuk yang lantas bergegas menuju dapur.

"Sasuke, ayo masuk?" perintah Sakura seraya menggandeng tangan mungil putrinya. "Aiko ikut duduk di meja makan ya sama ibu."

Aiko mengangkat kepala memandang Sakura. Ia hendak mengutarakan sesuatu, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk setuju atas ajakan Sakura.

.

.

Aiko duduk di meja makan berkumpul dengan Sakura dan Sasuke. Ya, keberadaannya di sini bisa dikatakan karena adanya sedikit paksaan Sakura yang mengharapkan putrinya cepat akrab dengan Sasuke. Ia berpikir, jika Aiko ada di sini, mereka berdua bisa saling berkomunikasi lebih mudah. Sakura tahu sekarang adalah jam tidur Aiko, tapi ia butuh sedikit waktu dari Aiko untuk berbincang bersama Sasuke, calon ayahnya kelak.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" tanya Sasuke disela santapan makan malam. Sakura yang tengah menikmati makanannya turut memandang Aiko. Mereka terdiam menunggu jawaban anak yang duduk saling berhadapan itu.

Aiko tak sigap menimpali pertanyaan Sasuke, sebuah pertanyaan sama dengan pertanyaan yang kerap Gaara timbulkan kepadanya setiap kali mereka bertemu. Tak tahu kenapa pikiran Aiko teriang ke pria berambut merah itu kala Sasuke menanyakannya seputar sekolah. Jika tadi siang Gaara yang bertanya akan hal tersebut, kini Sasuke yang menanyakannya kembali.

"Aiko kenapa?" Sakura bertanya menyadari si anak melamun.

"Ngga apa-apa kok," kilahnya. "Tadi Aiko olahraga, terus main lempar bola sama teman Aiko." ia menyahut singkat, masih tanpa senyuman.

Shizune menghela napas panjang. Ia berdiri melihat ketiga orang itu di kejauhan. Miris mengetahui Sakura hendak menikah dengan pria lain. Padahal jelas mantan suaminya masih hidup dan setia menanti Sakura kembali padanya di luar sana. Shizune memang belum merasakan bagaimana berperan sebagai orang tua, akan tetapi ia mengerti benar perasaan Gaara yang begitu menyayangi keluarganya, terutama Aiko, putri kesayangannya. Andai Sakura tahu rasa kasih sayang Gaara terhadap putri tunggal mereka, Sakura mungkin mau bersatu dengannya lagi. Tapi akibat masa lalu kelam di antara mereka, Sakura enggan menerima permintaan maaf Gaara.

Begitupula Aiko, anak 5 tahun itu tanpa sadar telah mencintai Gaara. Ia cuma tahu Gaara adalah teman Shizune. Walaupun belum menemukan identitas asli Gaara, Aiko tampak nyaman bersamanya. Susunan kalimat, bersikap, serta cara berekspresi Aiko berbanding terbalik kala berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Ia tak menampakkan sedikitpun rasa senang atau ramah terhadap pria bermata _onyx_ itu sejak pertama bertemu. Entah sadar atau tidak, Sakura seperti tak mempedulikan perubahan roman anaknya. Ia bahkan memaksa Aiko berkumpul dengan Sasuke seolah lupa jam berapa kini. Shizune menebak jika Sakura telah dibutakan oleh tujuannya, yaitu menikahi Sasuke dan menghadiahkan figure ayah untuk Aiko.

.

…. o ….

.

"Aiko! Sudah siap belum! Ayo kita berangkat!" Sakura sekilas melihat jam tangannya, menanti putri kecilnya keluar kamar. Wanita Haruno itu berdiri di ambang pintu keluar, telah siap dengan setelan blazer dan rok mininya.

"Iya, bu!" Aiko berseru seraya sibuk menggantung ransel di punggungnya. Ia berlari-lari kecil mendekati Sakura dan menggandeng tangannya. "Ayo berangkat sekolah!"

Sakura mendengus. Ia lantas menarik lengan Aiko hingga mereka berdua berada di depan pagar rumah. Bingung, Aiko sontak menarik pelan blazer Sakura dan bertanya, "Ibu, kenapa kita diam? Nanti terlambat, lho."

"Tenanglah, kita tak akan terlambat kok," jawab Sakura tersenyum. Ia lalu menunjuk sebuah mobil sedan silver berjalan ke arahnya. "Nah, Aiko ke sekolah dengan itu."

"Eh?"

Anak berseragam sekolah TK itu mengangkat tinggi alisnya. ia memerhatikan mobil tersebut yang kian mendekat dan berhenti di depannya. Sasuke, pria beroman datar itu keluar dari mobil pribadinya. Ketukan irama monoton pentofelnya terlantun ketika Sasuke menghampiri mereka.

"Pagi."

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke," sambut Sakura hangat. Keduanya berpelukan beberapa saat, menempelkan sisi wajah mereka masing-masing. "Aiko, ayo beri salam," ujar Sakura kemudian.

"Selamat pagi, paman Sasuke," sambut Aiko, lagi-lagi memasang wajah tak ramahnya.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" Sasuke tak lama menawarkan.

"Tentu saja," Sakura mengangguk. "Aiko, cepat masuk ke mobil. Kita berangkat, yuk!" perintahnya.

Aiko sontak menggeleng-geleng. Ia agak memundurkan langkah kakinya perlahan-lahan, "Aiko ngga mau!" tolaknya. "Aiko mau pergi sama bibi Shizune aja!"

Sepasang sejoli itu membeliak serentak, lantas saling berpandangan. Mendengar penolakan Aiko, Sakura pun membalasnya, "Aiko kenapa bicara begitu? Paman Sasuke kan berniat baik."

Aiko kembali menggeleng, "Aiko ngga mau! Pokoknya Aiko tetap mau sama bibi Shizune!"

"Aiko! Jangan buat ibu marah!" Sakura membentak. Nada suaranya meninggi disertai kerutan di keningnya. Kilat matanya berubah tajam, sementara Sasuke tampak tenang seraya memasukkan kedua tangan di kantung celana bahannya. "Jangan membuat ibu malu di depan paman Sasuke! Sekarang Aiko masuk ke dalam mobil sebelum ibu semakin marah!" perintah Sakura kedua kali.

Aiko menundukkan kepala. Ia menggigit bibir bawah. Matanya tak memandang lawan bicaranya seakan benaknya telah digenangi ketakutan. Aiko tak menduga jika ibunya bicara dengan nada sekeras itu di hadapannya. Memang bukan pertama kali Aiko menerima amarah Sakura, tapi bentakan kali ini serasa jauh lebih keras dan mengerikan baginya.

Seolah tak berani berbuat macam-macam, Aiko melangkah melewati Sakura dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Meski Aiko berusaha menolak kemauan sang ibu, namun keinginan wanita itu sungguh sulit dihindari. Orang tua adalah orang tua, yang menurut Sakura semua perintahnya harus dituruti oleh buah hatinya. Ia tak mengindahkan perasaan Aiko melainkan memperlakukannya secara keras. Shizune yang memperhatikan ketiga orang itu dari jendela dalam rumah tak mampu bereaksi.

.

…. o ….

.

"Aiko mau?"

Gaara yang tengah membagul anak perempuan menunjuk ke sebuah kios _ice cream cone_, namun tiada respon apapun. Aiko lantas memalingkan wajahnya. Ia memandang ke tujuan lain, membenarkan posisi sandaran kepalanya di punggung Gaara.

Menerima sikap tak acuh Aiko, pria itu tak bersuara. Ia pun menilik Shizune dengan penuh tanda tanya. Gaara merasa ada suatu yang mengganjal. Hari ini, Aiko tak seperti hari-hari biasanya. Anak itu jauh lebih memilih membisu daripada berceloteh. Setiap Gaara bertanya, Aiko tak pula menyahut dengan periang khasnya. Gerakannya tak seaktif dulu. Tingkah laku Aiko tentu membubuhkan kecemasan bagi Gaara.

"Duduklah." Gaara mempersilakan Aiko turun dari punggungnya. Si anak mengangguk menurut. Ia lalu saling duduk berdampingan di kursi taman nan sepi, sedangkan Gaara berjongkok di hadapannya.

Hening.

Suara tak kunjung terdengar. Mulut Aiko terkunci rapat seolah tak membiarkan empunya bicara. Kepalanya merunduk, matanya masih enggan terfokus pada iris _aquamarine_ Gaara.

"Aiko, lihat paman," Gaara berujar. Si lawan bicara tak juga menyahut atau menatapnya, sukses membuat Gaara mendesah lelah. Ia kemudian meneruskan pembicaraan. "Ceritakan, sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba Aiko diam?" tanyanya khawatir.

Anak 5 tahun itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Beberapa detik ia lalu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, mengarahkan pandangan pada Gaara. Yang lebih mengejutkan pria itu, wajah Aiko merah padam. Sepasang bola matanya tergenang cairan bening yang nyaris jatuh.

"Paman Ai…"

Tatkala Gaara membelalak. Aiko seketika melaju merengkuhnya. Ia menuai segenap kepiluan dalam dada. Ragu, Gaara perlahan-lahan menggerakkan lengannya dan mengusap punggung Aiko yang naik-turun. Ia kemudian coba mengecup puncak kepala anak itu dengan rasa sayang nan lembut.

"Aiko ngga mau ibu menikah sama yang lain. Aiko cuma mau paman Ai jadi ayah Aiko," ujarnya parau. Ia menenggelamkannya, seolah memang sengaja ditutupi. "Aiko mau paman Ai… Aiko mau paman Ai…"

'_A-Aiko?_'

Segenap relung jiwa Gaara terpoles kesalahan demi kesalahan yang diperbuatnya sejak mereka bertemu. Ia hanya berpikir, karena Aiko merupakan seseorang yang penting bagi hiudpnya, ia pun mendekatinya. Gaara paham, ketika langkah kakinya nekat menemui Aiko, maka rencana tersebut turut menumbuhkan berbagai macam resiko. Begitu pula atas masalah yang dialami Aiko kini. Entah apa yang hendak Gaara lakukan apabila resiko besar kemudian menimpanya.

Gaara pun tak tahu apa yang membuat Aiko menjadi amat percaya jika sosoknya pantas menduduki figure seorang ayah. Padahal jelas Aiko tak tahu siapa jati diri asli pria yang kerap dipanggilnya 'paman Ai' tersebut. Sudah berapa kali Aiko mengungkapkan pernyataan akan keinginannya untuk menjadikan Gaara ayahnya, tapi Gaara selalu mengelak dengan kata-kata mengecewakan. Pria itu telah sangat berdusta di hadapan putrinya sendiri.

"Aiko ngga mau dipaksa ibu terus. Aiko ngga mau paman Sasuke jadi ayah Aiko…"

Isak tangis serta rengekan sang buah hati kian mengorek tulang dada Gaara. Sungguh menyakitkan mendengar Sakura menemukan calon pengganti pasangan hidupnya. Akan tetapi, jauh memilukan mendengar Aiko segera meraih ayah pengganti, yang artinya mustahil bagi Gaara mendekati putri kesayangannya kelak. Gaara akan sulit berkomunikasi, bahkan menemui Aiko seperti sebelumnya. Lalu …

'_Apa yang mesti kulakukan?_'

Batin Gaara semakin bergejolak. Kelopak matanya terpejam. Ia mencoba menahan amarah yang mendidih. Tangan besarnya mencengkeram erat tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya. Gaara tak bermaksud menghancurkan kebahagiaan yang hendak Sakura petik bersama kekasih barunya. Perlakuan yang Sakura lakukan ke Aiko pun tidak pula salah. Sebagai orang tua tentu ingin anak mereka bahagia kelak. Namun, perlakuan Sakura justru salah di mata anaknya.

Akibat Gaara menampakkan diri pada Aiko, anak itu enggan bersikap ramah terhadap Sasuke. Mungkin… Ya, mungkin bila Gaara tak pernah berpikir mendekati Aiko, Sasuke akan diterima secara suka oleh Aiko. Sebab bagaimanapun pria bermarga Uchiha itu akan mengisi kekosongan dalam keluarga selam bertahun-tahun. Aiko pun tak akan pula menyimpan tekanan batin hingga sesesak ini. Air mata yang Aiko perlihatkan pada Gaara menandakan ketidaksukaannya pada Sasuke.

'_Aiko, maafkan ayah… Maafkan ayah…_'

.

.

**TBC**

.

akhirnya chapter 4 bisa di update..  
>siap-siap bikin chapter yang terakhir :)<br>maaf jika ada kesalahan kata atau apapun di dalamnya.

.

**Regards,**

_vialesana_


	5. Pertemuan

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto.  
><strong>Warning!:<strong> AU, OC, etc.  
><strong>Multi Chapter:<strong> Chapter 5. (final chapter)

.

**Takdir  
><strong>_(don't like? don't read.)_

.

Entah berapa menit pria dan wanita itu duduk berdampingan di bangku taman nan sepi. Suara terbenam tiada sisa oleh situasi. Mereka termenung, tak menghiraukan wajah satu sama lain. Tidak Gaara ataupun Shizune belum memulai percakapan kembali sejak Aiko menangis.

Anak 5 tahun itu terlelap di bahu ayahnya. Gaara melekapnya, membiarkan sang buah hati melepas lelah. Sejenak, Gaara memerhatikan roman putrinya secara seksama. Begitu pilu mengingat tangisan Aiko. Ia terang-terangan mengatakan pada Gaara mengenai penolakan atas pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke.

Jujur, telinga Gaara teriris mendengarnya. Bukan hanya Sakura yang berpaling ke pria lain, namun Gaara tak tega melihat Aiko menanggung penderitaan batin jauh dari ini usai Sakura menikah kelak. Gaara tak mengerti, kenapa Sakura tak mengajak Aiko saling berembuk sebelum merencanakan masalah pernikahan? Gaara murka mendengar Sakura memaksakan kehendak demi kepentingan pribadinya. Sakura adalah ibu kandung, yang semestinya mengerti perasaan Aiko. Tapi, kenapa?

Gaara menghela napas dengan mata terpejam. Tangannya yang tengah merengkuh Aiko lantas mencengkeram kian erat.

"Shizune…" dikesunyian panjang, Gaara menyebut nama pengasuh lemah lembut itu. "Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan," sambung Gaara.

"A-Apa?" sahutan Shizune terdengar takut.

"Bagaimana sikap Aiko waktu dia bertemu orang itu?"

"Maksudnya… tuan Sasuke?" Shizune coba membenarkan tujuan pembicaraan. "Soal itu… y-ya, saya kira sikap nona Aiko berbeda," jawabnya. Tutur katanya jelas bagai orang yang tak mau salah mengungkapkan kalimat.

"Berbeda?" Gaara mengulang.

"Uhm," Shizune mengangguk kecil. "Saya ingat, malam itu nyonya pulang telat, dan kemudian saya serta nona Aiko melihatnya pulang bersama pria itu. Nyonya kemudian meminta nona Aiko berkenalan dengan tuan Sasuke. Ketika itulah, saya melihat keanehan nona Aiko dalam bersikap. Raut wajahnya tak sama seperti nona Aiko menemui tuan Gaara. Wajah nona Aiko memperlihatkan ketidaksukaan padanya."

Pria bermarga Sabaku itu mengerutkan dahi.

"Awalnya, saya pikir itu sikap karena keduanya baru pertama kali berkenalan, tapi pemikiran saya meleset. Pagi itu tuan Sasuke datang ke rumah untuk mengantar nona Aiko ke sekolah. Mungkin tujuan tuan Sasuke baik, tapi nona Aiko menolak kebaikannya. Itulah kenapa nyonya Sakura marah mengetahui penolakan nona Aiko," jelas Shizune. "Saya melihat perbedaan mencolok ketika nona Aiko bersama tuan Gaara maupun tuan Sasuke. Nona Aiko senantiasa bersikap baik pada tuan Gaara sampai sekarang, tapi tidak pada tuan Sasuke."

Gaara sontak memalingkan wajah, matanya memicing seakan tengah memikirkan suatu hal.

"Tuan," Shizune memanggil, menyadari perbedaan garis roman pria di sebelahnya. "Anda tak apa-apa?" tanya Shizune.

Gaara tak membalas pertanyaan pengasuh itu. Ia mengalihkan perhatian dan kembali merengkuh Aiko, menghirup aroma harum nan lembut tubuhnya. Mata Gaara terpampang gurat penyesalan. Siapapun yang melihat, tentu berpikir Gaara telah kehilangan semangatnya.

Sesuatu seakan terganjal di ceruk dada yang bahkan Gaara tak tahu. Mengetahui kenyataan pahit mengenai Sakura dari bibir Aiko, keganjalan itu melahap atmanya perlahan-lahan.

"Tuan Gaara …"

"Aku menyesal …"

Gaara menyela pembicaraan. Iris hitam Shizune mencelang seketika.

"Aku menyesal," Gaara mengulang kata-katanya sambil memicingkan mata. "Aku benar-benar menyesal sekarang." ia memperpanjang kalimat.

Shizune tak menyahut. Pengasuh muda itu menelan _saliva_ dan masih mengamati percakapan.

"Seharusnya aku menghindari Aiko. Semestinya aku tahu suatu saat keadaan akan seperti ini. Secara tak langsung, aku merusak hubungan rumah tangga Sakura," ujar Gaara. "Aku ayah yang egois, hanya mementingkan diri sendiri tanpa memikirkan Aiko. Sakura benar, aku tak pantas disebut 'ayah'." Gaara tersenyum hambar. Nada suaranya goyah.

"Bodohnya aku selalu mencari alasan agar Aiko enggan bercerita ke Sakura mengenaiku. Aku benar-benar pengecut yang tak berani mengungkapkan kebenaran di hadapan putriku sendiri," Gaara meneruskan. "Karena langkah sembrono, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Aku tak tahu bagaimana menyelesaikan masalah ini."

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi?" Shizune menukas kemudian. "Tuan Gaara harus membuka identitas sebelum semua terlambat. Saya yakin, nona Aiko bahagia jika tahu anda adalah ayah kandung yang selama ini dinantikannya. Bukankah anda menginginkan kebahagiaan juga?"

Sejenak, Gaara yang mengunci mulutnya. Ia berpaling, lantas menyahut, "Aku… tidak yakin."

"Eh?"

"Shizune, meski aku membeberkan rahasia ini, Sakura mustahil menerimaku. Kami bercerai karena masa lalu kelam. Berulang kali kukatakan, apa yang Sakura lihat merupakan kesalahpahaman, tapi dia tak peduli. Dengan sikap yang seperti itu, apa mungkin kebahagiaanku terwujud?"

"Itu karena anda tak punya rasa optimis."

Kening Gaara mengernyit, "Apa?"

"Perasaan anda dipenuhi rasa takut berlebihan. Oleh sebab itu anda berpikir negatif, berasumsi seakan nyonya tak akan pernah memaafkan kesalahan anda selamanya," ujar Shizune. "Tuan harus meningkatkan keberanian. Jika merasa anda adalah suami dan ayah yang bertanggung jawab, maka melajulah demi kebahagiaan keluarga anda."

"Shizune…"

Wanita berambut hitam sebahu itu melengkungkan senyuman simpul, "Saya percaya tuan bisa melewatinya. Sejak awal, saya yakin tuan seseorang yang mampu mengayomi nona Aiko. Andalah pria yang pantas mendampingi nyonya Sakura dan nona Aiko, bukan pria lain termasuk tuan Sasuke."

"Tapi …"

"Apa tuan dapat membayangkan perasaan nona Aiko yang mengalami tekanan batin jika kelak nyonya Sakura menikah dengan tuan Sasuke?" Shizune lanjut bercakap. "Keadaan nona Aiko sekarang sangat menyedihkan. Saya takut nona Aiko melakukan sesuatu mengerikan akibat pernikahan orang tuanya."

Shizune terus meyakinkan Gaara. Bagaimanapun ia memerhatikan betul sikap Aiko kala bersua dengan pria bermarga Uchiha itu. Tingkah laku Aiko begitu kontras kala menemui Gaara dan Sasuke. Itulah yang Shizune khawatirkan. Ia tak mau jiwa Aiko terguncang karena kehadiran Sasuke, terlebih Sakura kerap memaksa kehendaknya pada Aiko. Menurut Shizune, kondisi rumah tangga Sakura bisa dikatakan buruk.

"Jika tuan tak menentang pernikahan itu, nyonya pasti berpikir keputusan untuk menikah bersama tuan Sasuke merupakan keputusan benar, dan jika itu terjadi, nona Aiko akan terjerumus ke jalan yang salah selamanya. Apa anda menginginkan itu?" segerumul kalimat Shizune menembus keraguan Gaara. Kening pengasuh itu berkerut dan menatapnya penuh keyakinan. "Bila tuan adalah perusak rumah tangga nyonya, saya tak berpendapat demikian. Saya bahkan melihat sebaliknya. Saat tuan mendekati nona Aiko, di waktu bersamaan pula tuan adalah penolong untuk keluarga ini."

Pria Sabaku itu tak langsung menyahut. Ia memejamkan mata, merengkuh lembut putrinya yang masih terlelap. Tak lama, Gaara membuka mata dan kemudian menjawab, "Aku membutuhkan waktu yang tepat," katanya. "Orang tua sebenarnya tak 'kan tega membiarkan darah daging mereka menderita. Jika waktunya tiba, aku akan membuka identitas ini."

.

… o …

.

Semenjak pertemuan Sasuke dan Aiko beberapa minggu lalu, peristiwa itu terulang kembali. Sesuai permintaan Sakura, Sasuke mengantar putrinya ke sekolah meski sikap baik tak pula berkunjung dalam benak Aiko. Anak itu selalu memasang ekspresi ketidaksukaannya, bertentangan atas keinginan sang ibu.

Walau Aiko coba mengeluarkan berbagai alasan untuk menolak, Sakura tetap memaksa hingga akhirnya Aiko menuruti kehendaknya. Sasuke sendiri tak pernah berkomentar banyak. Pria Uchiha itu tetap bersikap tenang seolah tak peduli amarah Sakura pada calon putrinya, Aiko.

.

.

"Aiko, ayo pulang."

Shizune menarik lengan mungil putri Sabaku itu setelah makan siang bersama Gaara. Tapi bukan menyahut, sebalikna Aiko terdiam memandang pengasuhnya.

"Ada apa?" Shizune menaikkan alisnya terheran.

"Aiko ngga mau pulang," jawabnya menggeleng. Ia memasang muka memelas.

"Eh?" penglihatan Shizune terpancang lebar. Sesaat, ia melirik Gaara, kemudian berjongkok menghadap Aiko. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara begitu? Kalau bukan pulang ke rumah, nona Aiko tinggal sama siapa?"

"Aiko mau tinggal sama paman Ai aja!"

"N-Nona Aiko," Shizune menelan _saliva_. Tangannya terulur menyentuh kedua lengan mungil anak itu. "Tolong jangan bicara begitu. Ibu pasti khawatir kalau nona tak kembali," bujuk Shizune.

"Ngga mau!" tolak Aiko kedua kali. Ia lagi-lagi menggeleng cepat. "Ibu kan pergi terus sama paman Sasuke! Pasti ibu ngga nyariin Aiko!" anak 5 tahun itu mengeraskan nada suaranya.

"Aiko," kali ini giliran Gaara membantu Shizune. Ia ikut menyetarakan ukuran tubuhnya dengan Aiko. "Katakan, apa Aiko menyayangi ibu?" Gaara memusatkan seluruh perhatian ke putrinya. Tatapan pria itu seperti tengah menghipnotisnya.

Diam. Kepala Aiko perlahan merunduk bagai bunga layu, namun ia tahu pandangan mata sang ayah masih tertuju padanya.

"Aiko," panggil Gaara cemas.

Menurut. Aiko kini berani mengangkat kepala dan mengamati wajah Gaara. Roman anak itu terlihat menyedihkan. Ia seperti makhluk lemah yang terluka.

"Aiko sayang sekali sama ibu," jawabnya. "Tapi ibu ngga sayang lagi sama Aiko."

Lanjutan jawaban Aiko mematahkan sukma Gaara. Sederetan kata-katanya sukses menahan laju pernapasan hingga memenuhi ruang dada Gaara. Ia tak pernah habis berpikir, bagaimana mungkin seorang anak kecil bicara seperti itu mengenai rasa sayang orang tua mereka? Seberat itu beban Aiko sampai berkata begitu? Anak seumuran Aiko semestinya tak pantas memiliki pola pikir sejauh ini.

"Apa Aiko yakin ibu tak menyayangi Aiko?" Gaara bertanya, memastikan jawaban buah hatinya.

"Mhmm," angguk Aiko. "Soalnya sekarang ibu sering marah ke Aiko, terus ibu juga maksa Aiko deketin paman Sasuke. Kalo Aiko ngga mau, ibu langsung marahin Aiko. Itu artinya ibu udah ngga sayang Aiko. Iya kan, paman Ai?"

Gaara semakin tak tega membiarkan Aiko terperangkap ke salah lubang. Ia mengerti, Aiko menginginkan Sakura seperti dulu. Akan tetapi, Gaara mengerti pula perasaan Sakura yang ingin membahagiakan putrinya. Sakura hanya mau Aiko segera tahu jati diri calon ayah barunya agar rumah tangga mereka berjalan sesuai harapan.

"Aiko, dengarkan paman Ai," kata Gaara. "Apa Aiko menyayangi paman?"

Aiko mengangguk-angguk tanpa suara.

"Kalau begitu, tolong Aiko kembali ke rumah. Jangan buat ibu khawatir dan marah pada Aiko lagi."

"Ngga! Aiko mau sama paman Ai! Ibu jahat sama Aiko!"

"Aiko," Gaara berdesah panjang, memandang Aiko dengan penuh kesabaran. "Dengar, ibu seperti itu bukan berarti tidak menyayangi Aiko. Ibu justru menyayangi Aiko, karena itu ibu mencari ayah untuk Aiko. Ibu memilih paman Sasuke karena dia yang terbaik. Aiko mengerti?"

Putri Sabaku itu termenung, belum menyahut kalimatnya.

Mengetahui kondisi, Gaara lantas melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Jika Aiko menyayangi paman, kembali ke rumah dan dekati paman Sasuke untuk paman Ai."

_'T-Tuan Gaara …_'

.

… o …

.

Seorang wanita berambut merah muda meraih cangkir di balik lemari dapurnya, lantas diambilnya sekantung _rosella tea_ pada tempat yang sama. Wanita itu tersenyum. Entah bayangan seperti apa yang ada di benaknya kini. Minggu pagi yang cerah mungkin saja turut mempengaruhi _mood_-nya.

"Nyonya…"

Sebuah panggilan membuatnya menoleh ke belakang. Shizune rupanya. Pengasuh yang bekerja selama hampir 5 tahun itu berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Sakura berada. Perlahan ia melangkah hingga jarak di antara mereka tinggal beberapa meter.

"Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan," kata Shizune.

Ia sengaja mengajak Sakura berbincang kala si putri kecil terlelap di kamar, lagipula tak baik perbincangan mereka terdengar olehnya.

Sakura yang sedang mengaduk teh segera berhenti. Ia kemudian memusatkan perhatian ke Shizune, "Kau mau bicara apa?" Sakura mempersilakan lawan bicaranya berkomunikasi.

Raut Shizune sedikit ragu, "Apa… nyonya yakin akan menikahi tuan Sasuke?"

_Emerald_ Sakura membelalak. Pertanyaan Shizune mengejutkannya, "Apa maksudmu?" ia justru bertanya balik dengan mengernyitkan dahi.

Shizune lalu menjelaskan, "Nyonya Sakura tentu tahu, saat ini nona Aiko belum bisa menerima keberadaan tuan Sasuke. Nona Aiko butuh waktu beradaptasi dengan calon ayahnya. Sebab itulah, ada baiknya nyonya memperhitungkan masalah ini. Jangan sampai kondisi nona Aiko tertekan. Jika itu terjadi …"

"Apa urusannya denganmu?" Sakura memenggal penjelasan Shizune. Ia memicingkan mata, menatap Shizune dengan kesal. "Ini adalah keluargaku, dan Aiko adalah putriku. Aku sebagai orang tua sepantasnya memberi Aiko kebahagiaan. Menikahi Sasuke juga salah satu kebahagiaanku dan Aiko. Kau tak berhak mencegah kebahagiaan yang akan kuraih. Bagaimanapun peran Sasuke begitu penting. Kau tahu kan?"

"S-Saya tak mempermasalahkan itu, tapi tolonglah… saya mohon, nyonya jangan terburu-buru memutuskan menikah sebelum nona Aiko nyaman dengan tuan Sasuke," pinta Shizune. "Nona Aiko pernah bilang, dia tak suka cara nyonya yang memaksa untuk mendekati tuan Sasuke. Bukankah dari sini terlihat kalau nona Aiko merasa tertekan?"

Sakura mendengus. Ia melipat kedua lengan di dada, "Lantas aku harus menuruti perasaan Aiko, begitu? Justru aku sengaja memaksa Aiko agar dia tahu siapa calon ayahnya. Kalau aku tak melakukan tindakan itu, Aiko akan selamanya enggan mendekati Sasuke. Oleh sebab itu, kenapa seringkali aku memaksakan kehendakku meski aku tahu Aiko tak akan menyukainya. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Aiko?"

Pengasuh itu menundukkan kepala. Sungguh, ia tak hanya memikirkan perasaan Aiko, namun juga perasaan Gaara. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan bila Sakura tetap bertekad menikahi Sasuke. Bagaimana hubungan Aiko dengan Sakura kelak? Bagaimana pula hubungan Aiko dengan Gaara yang kini saling membutuhkan? Ia mau membantu Gaara dan Aiko, tapi dengan posisinya di keluarga ini memang tidak memungkinkan. Sakura benar, Shizune tak berhak menahannya atas dasar apapun.

"Sekarang kutanya, apa yang kau pikirkan jika kau ada di posisiku? Kau mungkin melakukan hal sama. Yang kau pikirkan hanyalah, bagaimana agar Aiko menyukai calon ayahnya," Sakura lanjut bicara. "Kalau aku menuruti kemauan Aiko, kapan aku dan Sasuke menikah? Ya, Aiko pasti tertekan karena hubungan kami, tapi seiring waktu Aiko akan menerima kenyataan dan akhirnya mau mendekati Sasuke sebagai ayahnya."

Shizune terdiam mematung seolah tak dapat membalas kata demi kata yang Sakura lontarkan. Ia tetap merunduk, mendengar Sakura yang kemudian mendesah lelah dan berjalan melewatinya ke ruang makan.

.

… o …

.

"Ah, tuan Gaara."

Hari sekolah tiba. Seperti biasa, Gaara menjemput buah hatinya sebelum jam pulang. Shizune yang duduk sendiri di bawah pohon rindang lantas beranjak dan membungkuk ketika Gaara menghampiri.

"Aku tidak telat kan?" gurau Gaara yang turut duduk berdampingan. Ia melonggarkan dasi hitam dan membuka kancing kerah kemeja abu-abu gelapnya.

"T-Tidak," Shizune mendengus kecil. Ia mengalihkan perhatian dan duduk terdiam.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" menyadari sesuatu mengganjal, Gaara menginterogasinya. Pria bermarga Sabaku itu terkenal mudah membaca pikiran orang lain.

"A-Ah, anu…" pengasuh itu salah tingkah, namun kemudian ia mengangguk sebagai tanda pembenaran. "Y-Ya, saya memang memikirkan sesuatu," akunya.

"Tentang Aiko?" Gaara menebak.

"Uhm," angguk Shizune. "Kemarin pagi… saya coba bicara dengan nyonya Sakura," terangnya.

"Kau membicarakan apa?" Gaara mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tentu membicarakan soal pernikahan nyonya dan tuan Sasuke," jawab Shizune. "Saya berterus terang mengenai perasaan nona Aiko yang tertekan, tapi waktu saya bicara begitu, nyonya Sakura tak peduli."

"Kau menceritakan keberadaanku?"

"Saya tak mungkin melakukan langkah 'bunuh diri'. Jika saya menceritakan tentang anda di hadapan nyonya, tentu kondisi ini akan 'habis'," jelas Shizune. "Tuan, andalah yang harus maju sebagai tameng nona Aiko, bukan saya. Anda adalah ayah kandungnya. Anda lebih pantas mencampuri masalah ini dibanding saya. Y-ya, meskipun anda sudah bercerai dari nyonya sekian tahun, tapi bagaimanapun anda dan keluarga ini masih memiliki ikatan darah."

Gaara menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Kau tak mengerti bagaimana posisiku."

"Saya akan mengatakan anda adalah ayah yang buruk karena anda tega membiarkan putri anda menderita," sela wanita itu. Air mukanya mendadak berubah. Sepasang matanya nyaris menuang cairan bening.

'_S-Shizune…_'

"Anda tak semestinya jadi pria pengecut. Anda satu-satunya penopang hidup nona Aiko," Shizune meneruskan. "Saya menyayangi nona Aiko, itulah kenapa saya bicara begini. Cepat atau lambat, semua ada dalam tangan anda."

"Shizune," Gaara mengambil napas panjang. "Kau benar, aku bukan ayah baik, hanya saja aku butuh waktu menjelaskan semua yang terjadi pada Sakura. Mustahil aku bergerak maju tanpa …"

"Sampai kapan anda membutuhkan waktu, tuan?" kali ini giliran Shizune bicara lagi. "Anda membutuhkan waktu, tapi nona Aiko membutuhkan anda secepatnya sebelum tuan Sasuke menggantikan posisi anda. Tuan Gaara harus bertindak tegas demi kebaikan nona Aiko. Jika nyonya Sakura dan tuan Sasuke menikah, anda akan sulit mencampuri rumah tangga mereka."

Gaara berpaling. Sepasang lengannya bertumpu di atas kedua pahanya. Kelopak matanya terpejam. Ia tengah berpikir dalam-dalam.

Perkataan Shizune amatlah tepat. Gaara tak perlu memutuskan terlalu lama. Ia terlampau takut akan segala resiko yang dihadapi hingga terpaksa menunda-nunda waktu. Bagi Shizune, saat Gaara membutuhkan waktu berpikir, saat itu pula artinya Gaara menunda, bahkan menutup kebahagiaan Aiko. Pria itu bersikap seolah-olah enggan menangani masalah ini.

**KRIIIIINGGG!**

Gaara perlahan membuka mata tatkala bel jam pulang sekolah berdering nyaring, "Aa, aku tahu," katanya seraya beranjak dari duduk. "Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya, paling tidak minggu ini."

"B-Benarkah?" Shizune tercekat. Tak sadar ia ikut berdiri.

Gaara mengangguk kecil, "Aku janji."

"T-Terima kasih, tuan!" sudut bibir Shizune tertarik.

"Akulah yang seharusnya berterima kasih," jawabnya.

Untaian janji Gaara merekahkan jiwanya. Ia senang sekaligus tenang mendengar Gaara bersedia menuntaskan masalah di antaranya dan Sakura dalam kurun dekat. Shizune tak menyangka usaha mengubah pemikiran Gaara berhasil. Aiko tak lama lagi akan mengetahui siapa 'paman Ai' sebenarnya.

"Paman Aiiii!" anak 5 tahun itu berlari dan menubruk Gaara. Aiko merengkuh pria tersebut, menenggelamkan wajah di dadanya. "Paman Ai, Aiko laper banget," keluhnya.

"Baiklah, kita makan sepuas Aiko mau," ujar Gaara tersenyum, lalu beranjak menggandeng tangan mungil Aiko. Ia hendak menuntunnya ke mobil.

"Gaara?"

Suara seorang wanita menahan laju ketiga orang itu. Gaara dan Shizune, keduanya mendelik terpaku menyadari kehadiran sosok yang mereka kenal. Haruno Sakura, wanita yang merupakan mantan istri Gaara tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya ketika tiba di area parkir. Ia berdampingan dengan calon suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka baru turun dari mobil pribadi.

"Ibuuuu!" Aiko yang tak tahu menahu apapun menyeringai melihat Sakura di sana. Ia masih menggandeng erat tangan Gaara. Ya, anak itu memang tak pernah tahu hubungan terselubung di antara Gaara dan Sakura sebenarnya.

Gaara tak terkecuali Shizune sama-sama menelan _saliva_. Mereka tak berkutik, bahkan sewaktu Sakura dan Sasuke melangkah mendekati mereka. Di kejauhan, tampak jelas amarah yang terlukis dalam roman Sakura. Gaara ataupun Shizune tak menduga Sakura menjemput Aiko, karena tak sekalipun Sakura kemari kecuali pagi hari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap putriku?" iris _emerald_ dan _aquamarine_ kembali berpadu 'tuk sekian tahun lamanya. Sakura menautkan sepasang alisnya. Nada suaranya terdengar ketus, sama seperti ketika mereka bertemu terakhir kali.

Gaara belum membalas. Pria itu seakan enggan bicara.

"Ibu, ini paman Ai. Tiap pulang sekolah paman Ai selalu ngajak jalan-jalan Aiko, lho!" ujar Aiko polos.

"Paman Ai?" kening Sakura semakin mengernyit mendengar pernyataan Aiko.

Tanpa pikir panjang, detik itu pula telapak tangan kanan wanita itu melayang ke sisi wajah Gaara. Sakura menamparnya hingga Gaara memejamkan mata menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar ke sekujur kepala. Telinga pria itu mendadak berdenging hebat. Shizune dan Sasuke tercengang, tak terkecuali Aiko. Tak ada yang menyangka Sakura berbuat itu di depan buah hatinya sendiri.

"Ibuuuu!" Aiko memekik panik.

"Shizune! Bawa Aiko menjauh dari sini! Sekarang!" perintah Sakura tegas. Matanya belum terlepas memandang sosok pria bermarga Sabaku itu.

"Nona Aiko, ayo kita pergi," ajak Shizune sembari mencoba menarik lengan Aiko.

"Aiko ngga mau pergi! Aiko mau sama paman Ai!" anak berambut merah itu menangis. Ia menggeleng menolak perintah. Aiko bersikeras bertahan menggenggam tangan Gaara meski Shizune berupaya melepasnya. "Paman Ai! Paman Ai, tolongin Aiko!"

'_Aiko…_' Gaara membatin.

Ia membiarkan Aiko menarik tangannya, namun ia tak berniat menahan Aiko lebih jauh. Gaara merenggangkan jemari-jemarinya, membantu Shizune melepas genggaman tangan Aiko.

"Paman Ai! Paman Aiiii!" suara tangisan Aiko merebak kala Shizune menggendongnya ke tempat lain. Aiko memberontak didekapan Shizune.

"Jadi kau sudah berganti nama, Gaara?" Sakura kembali meneruskan perbincangan. Ia mendengus tersenyum. "Paman Ai, ya… Kau sudah pandai bergurau rupanya."

Gaara diam memicingkan mata. Ia bahkan tak memedulikan cairan kental yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"Ah, apa kau sengaja mengganti nama demi menyembunyikan identitasmu di depan Aiko? Benar kan?" tebaknya.

"Aku melakukannya demi kebaikan Aiko," ujar Gaara.

"Demi kebaikan Aiko? Astaga, jangan membuatku tertawa," Sakura menggeleng. "Jika memang demi kebaikan Aiko, sejak dulu kau tak berselingkuh di belakangku. Ingat Gaara, perceraian ini terjadi karena perbuatanmu, bukan aku!" nada bicara Sakura meninggi.

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, itu adalah kecelakaan."

"Ya, itu memang kecelakaan. Kecelakaan karena aku tak sengaja melihatmu dan wanita itu asyik bermesraan dalam satu ruangan. Iya kan?" ujar Sakura. "Kau pikir aku wanita bodoh, hm? Kau kira aku percaya kata-katamu? Apa ada pendusta yang berkata jujur dengan mudahnya di dunia ini?"

Gaara mengalihkan pandangan. Pria itu menggertakkan gigi untuk meredam emosi.

"Lantas apa maksud semuanya? Apa maksudmu mendekati Aiko dan mengganti namamu? Katakan padaku, sejak kapan kau menemuinya sampai Aiko tak mau melepasmu?" pertanyaan Sakura berlanjut.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," sahut Gaara. "Aiko adalah putriku, dan aku menyayanginya. Aku berhak mendekatinya kapanpun aku mau."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga berhak menjauhkannya darimu, sebab hak asuh Aiko ada di tanganku. Kau tak berhak mendekati putriku," ketus Sakura. "Kau benar-benar pria pengecut. Diam-diam kau mendekati Aiko dan menyamar sebagai orang lain, sementara aku bersusah payah mencari cara agar Aiko mau menerima calon pengganti ayahnya."

Gaara sontak menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Pria berambut _raven_ itu bersikap tenang sembari memasukkan kedua tangan di kantung celana panjang hitamnya.

"Setelah tak sengaja bertemu denganmu hari ini, sekarang aku mengerti, kenapa Aiko enggan mendekati Sasuke. Yah, itu semua karena kau, Gaara. Kau merusak kebahagiaanku dan Aiko!" Sakura menatap murka pada Gaara. "Seharusnya kau tak pernah mendekatinya. Jika kau tidak ada, Aiko pasti mudah menerima keberadaan Sasuke. Gara-gara kau, Aiko selalu menolak perintahku. Terang saja sikap Aiko akhir-akhir ini terlihat aneh. Rupanya kau yang mengubah perilakunya."

"Aiko yang memilihnya, bukan aku."

"Masih berkilah juga, tuan Ai?" sindir Sakura sambil mendengus kecut. "Aiko menolak keberadaan Sasuke karena ulahmu. Rencana pernikahanku dan Sasuke pasti berjalan mulus jika kau tak ikut campur. Kau pikir mudah mencari pasangan pengganti yang lebih baik darimu?"

"Aku tak peduli kau menikah dengan siapa, tapi kuminta kau tak mengabaikan perasaan Aiko. Kau… harus pikirkan pernikahan ini secara matang," ucap Gaara datar. Suaranya terdengar bagai sebuah ancaman.

"Jangan menasihatiku. Aku lelah berdebat denganmu," Sakura mendesah. Ia menyibak kasar poni panjangnya ke belakang. "Gaara, kau tak pernah berubah. Kau tetap menjadi ayah yang buruk, bahkan jauh lebih dari itu. Sangat memalukan. Ayo pergi, Sasuke."

Pria bermarga Sabaku itu membisu, membiarkan Sakura dan Sasuke berlalu menjauhinya tanpa perlawanan. Kepalanya merunduk, matanya terpejam, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat hingga lengan dan pundaknya bergemetar. Ia berusaha mengatur napas yang sedikit tersengal akibat emosi yang memuncak.

Kesal. Benaknya terasa amat mendidih. Pembicaraan panjang dengan mantan sang istri menimbulkan rasa panas di telinganya. Sakura bersikap seolah-olah tak pernah memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Gaara sebelumnya. Yang lebih menyakitkan, Sakura memperlakukan hal tak senonoh di hadapan putri mereka. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menampar Gaara yang jelas terlihat oleh mata kepala Aiko. Sikap Sakura tadi sangat Gaara sayangkan. Seharusnya Sakura mampu menahan amarah di depan putrinya.

'_Aiko…_'

Gaara mengernyitkan dahi. Ia perlahan mencengkeram dadanya. Sesuatu seperti lenyap dari sana. Terasa kosong. Terasa hampa. Hanya kepedihan yang kini merengkuh jiwanya.

Aiko, mungkin terakhir kalinya Gaara melihat wajah mungilnya hari ini. Sakura telah menemukan mereka dan Gaara tak pernah menyangka akan terjadi masalah seperti ini.

Gaara mengangkat lengan kirinya, memandang telapak tangannya dengan tatapan pilu. Masih terbayang nyata bagaimana roman Aiko yang menjerit dan menangis memanggil nama Gaara berulang-ulang saat Shizune berusaha melepas genggaman tangannya. Masih terasa pula cengkeraman tangan kecil Aiko. Gaara merasa sangat bersalah sekarang.

Pria itu terlambat melangkah melindungi buah hatinya. Niat awal Gaara demi membahagiakan Aiko pupus oleh kesedihan. Hubungan antara Gaara dan Aiko tercerai-berai dengan kondisi memilukan. Tiada kesempatan bagi Gaara memperbaiki semuanya. Sakura semakin membencinya, dan Aiko akan segera terjerumus ke tekanan yang lebih dalam, mustahil Gaara sanggup menghentikan niatnya menikah dengan Sasuke.

.

.

"Kemari, Aiko! Ikut ibu!"

Wanita berambut merah muda itu menarik kasar lengan Aiko. Ia menyuruhnya masuk ke kamar setelah Sasuke diperintahkan pulang lebih dulu.

"Ibuuu, sakiiittt!" Aiko mengerang, coba melepas genggaman Sakura yang dirasa terlalu keras. Ia tampak tak acuh akan jeritan anaknya.

"Diam! Ikut ibu ke kamar!" bentak Sakura.

"Nyonya, tunggu!" Shizune berlari terburu-buru. Ia menyusul keduanya di pintu kamar. "Saya mohon jangan bertindak kasar. Kasihan nona Aiko," pintanya.

"Kau juga lebih baik diam, Shizune! Jangan mencampuri urusanku dengan Aiko!" ujar Sakura geram. "Ah, ada hal yang belum kutanyakan padamu. Kenapa kau menutupi keberadaan Gaara selama ini dariku? Kenapa kau membiarkan pria itu mendekati Aiko!"

"M-Maaf, nyonya. Saya sengaja melakukannya, karena… tuan Gaara berhak mendapatkannya," jawab Shizune ragu.

"Apa?"

"Dia datang dengan niat baik, dan tak bermaksud menghancurkan keluarga ini, sebaliknya tuan Gaara ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan nyonya." Shizune memperjelas.

"Oh, pantas saja beberapa hari lalu kau melarang pernikahanku dengan Sasuke, ternyata orang itu berhasil meracunimu?" Sakura tersenyum hambar. "Shizune, aku kecewa padamu. Kenapa kau percaya semua kata-katanya? Apa kau tahu betapa buruknya dia?"

"Saya tahu, mungkin beliau bukan sosok baik di mata nyonya, tapi setidaknya beliau berusaha melakukan yang terbaik demi keluarganya."

"Cukup!" Sakura memotong kasar. "Kuminta jangan bicara lagi. Aku muak mendengarnya. Aiko, ayo ke dalam."

Shizune hanya sanggup terdiam. Wanita itu termenung, memerhatikan Aiko yang menangis memohon pertolongan kala Sakura menyeretnya ke kamar tidur.

"Bibi Shizune! Bibi Shizune!"

'_Aiko…_'

.

… o …

.

"Ibu lepasin Aikooo! Sakiiit!"

"Diam! Ibu bilang diam!"

Sakura membentak jauh lebih kuat dibanding sebelumnya. Kini, ia begitu naik pitam dengan Gaara, Shizune maupun Aiko. Akibat mata mereka bertemu secara tak sengaja, seluruh rahasia selama berminggu-minggu akhirnya terbongkar. Gaara dan Shizune berusaha mengubur kebohongan di hadapan Aiko. Mereka seolah terlena akan suasana, membiarkan hal ini terus berlalu tanpa solusi hingga waktu tiba. Saat Gaara hendak bersiap membuka identitas sesungguhnya pada Aiko, Sakura justru datang lebih dulu dan mengetahuinya.

"Katakan ke ibu, siapa yang menyuruh Aiko mendekati paman itu? Sejak kapan Aiko bertemu dengannya? Jawab!" Sakura membentak. Ia membungkuk, mencengkeram keras kedua lengan Aiko. _Emerald_-nya memandang lurus menembus iris mata Aiko.

Anak 5 tahun itu menangis, wajahnya merah padam dan basah. Suara Sakura menimbulkan ketakutan.

"Aiko, jawab ibu!" Sakura kembali membuatnya terperanjat.

"Memang paman Ai salah apa, ibu?" Aiko bertanya balik. Suaranya bergetar karena terlampau lama menangis. "Dari pertama, paman Ai baik sama Aiko. Paman Ai ngga pernah bikin Aiko nangis, beda sama paman Sasuke."

Kening Sakura mengernyit, "A-Apa?"

"Aiko senang dekat paman Ai. Aiko bisa cerita banyak sama paman Ai," jelasnya bercampur isak tangis. "Aiko mau paman Ai jadi ayah Aiko. Aiko ngga mau punya ayah kayak paman Sasuke. Aiko ngga suka paman Sasuke! Aiko ngga mau dekatin paman Sasuke!"

Perkataan si buah hati berhasil menusuk dada Sakura. Kedua tangannya yang tengah mencengkeram lengan Aiko kemudian dieratkannya, mengakibatkan Aiko mengerang kesakitan. Sakura mengguncang-guncang pundaknya.

"Beraninya Aiko bicara begitu di depan ibu! Biar bagaimanapun paman Sasuke akan tetap jadi ayah Aiko! Paman yang Aiko sebut 'Ai' itu tak pantas dijadikan seorang ayah!" bentaknya. "Aiko juga tak berhak bicara buruk mengenai paman Sasuke! Ibu tak peduli apa yang Aiko katakan! Mulai besok, Aiko harus mendekati paman Sasuke apapun alasannya!"

"Aiko ngga mau!" tolaknya menggeleng.

"Dengarkan ibu!" Sakura memotong kesal. "Apa Aiko tahu siapa paman Ai yang selama ini mendekati Aiko, hm? Apa Aiko tahu siapa nama asli paman Ai!"

Anak berambut merah tersebut menggeleng tanpa suara. Tangisnya kian menyerak membasahi kedua pipi _chubby_-nya.

"Paman Ai adalah Gaara, ayah kandungmu sendiri!"

Aiko seketika terkesiap. Romannya dilapisi keterkejutan hebat. Kelopak matanya terbuka amat lebar saat Sakura melontarkan sepotong kalimat yang mengejutkannya.

"Ibu bohong!" jeritnya tak percaya.

"Aiko pikir ibu bercanda? Untuk apa ibu membohongimu?" Sakura mendengus kecut. "Ibu katakan padamu, dulu ayahmu pernah mengkhianati ibu, karena itulah kenapa dia tak pantas menyentuh keluarga ini lagi! Paman Ai yang Aiko banggakan itu tak pantas bersama kita!"

Sakura sigap meraih boneka singa yang tergeletak di ranjang. Ia memperlihatkannya ke Aiko, "Boneka singa ini Aiko pikir siapa yang membelinya? Gaara, ayahmu! Paman Ai yang memberikannya waktu Aiko berumur satu tahun! Itulah kenapa ibu tak suka Aiko menyimpan benda ini di rumah!" ujarnya seraya melempar asal boneka tersebut ke lantai.

"Ibu bohong! Ibu bohong!" Aiko menggeleng-geleng pelan. Cairan bening serta isak tangis tiada henti menetes.

"Ibu berkata sesuai kenyataan. Apa gunanya ibu membohongimu?" Sakura kembali mencengkeram lengan buah hatinya yang memberontak. "Sekarang, Aiko lupakan paman Ai. Mulai detik ini ibu tak mengizinkan Aiko pergi menemui ayah sampai kapanpun. Tak lama lagi ibu menikah dengan paman Sasuke, dan artinya Aiko memiliki ayah pengganti yang lebih baik. Tak ada kesempatan bagi paman Ai itu untuk mendekati Aiko!"

Bagai tubuh yang tak bertenaga, Aiko limbung dan terjerembab lemas di lantai. Anak perempuan itu mengalami sesak napas. Sekujur wajahnya mulai dikuasai peluh dingin. Suara Aiko tersendat-sendat seperti manusia yang hendak mati.

Mengetahui kondisi, Sakura membeliak. Ia dengan cepat berlutut, lantas ditepuk pelan wajah putrinya, "Aiko, kau kenapa? Aiko… Aiko!" panggilnya panik.

Teriakan wanita itu tak digubris Aiko. Sakura mencoba menyebut nama putrinya berkali-kali. Gurat kecemasan bercampur aduk dengan ketakutan dalam diri Sakura. Ia berusaha memanggilnya hingga Aiko tak sadarkan diri, membuatnya semakin panik tak keruan.

"Shizune! Shizune! Tolong bantu aku!"

.

… o …

.

Malam itu, Sakura bersama Shizune sigap membawa Aiko yang tak sadarkan diri ke rumah sakit. Tim medis memberi pertolongan pertama. Ketika dokter menyampaikan penyebabnya, Sakura hanya menangis seraya menutupi mulut. Aiko mengalami _shock_ berat. Dokter bahkan mengatakan nyawanya dapat terancam jika Sakura tak segera mengambil tindakan. Kini anak 5 tahun tersebut belum membuka mata.

"Aiko…"

Sakura memanggil dengan nada lembut. Wanita itu duduk di sisi ranjang. Ia menyipitkan mata, menelan _saliva_ yang terasa berat di kerongkongannya. Iris _emerald_-nya menilik buah hatinya yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya.

Aiko berada di ruang rawat anak. Ia mengenakan pakaian khusus pasien rumah sakit. Walau samar, Sakura mendengar deru napas Aiko yang melaju teratur dibanding sebelumnya.

Perlahan, diraihnya salah satu tangan mungil Aiko, kemudian digenggamnya pelan. Sakura menempelkan tangan Aiko ke sisi wajahnya, sementara tangan lain Sakura mulai mengusap kepalanya.

"Maafkan ibu," lirihnya.

Penyesalan kerap enggan datang lebih awal. Perdebatan antara ia dan Aiko mengundang masalah buruk. Akibat membocorkan semua kebenaran dibalik kebohongan yang Gaara lakukan, Aiko tertimpa musibah. Semua terjadi karena kesalahan Sakura.

Ia begitu murka karena pertemuannya dengan Gaara yang tengah bersama putrinya. Sakura tega menampar Gaara yang juga merupakan mantan suami di depan mata kepala Aiko. Waktu peristiwa berlangsung, jiwa raga Sakura seolah tertutup rapat oleh kegelapan. Ia menyeret kasar dan membentak Aiko di kamar. Sakura memarahi darah dagingnya habis-habisan, berbicara semua hal mengenai Gaara hingga Aiko mengalami _shock_.

"Maafkan ibu," kata Sakura lagi. Ia mengecup lembut tangan Aiko. Kulit wajahnya mulai memerah. "Sungguh, ibu tak bermaksud membuatmu begini. Ibu cuma ingin Aiko mengerti, paman Sasuke lah yang akan mengganti posisi ayahmu. Ibu… sangat-sangat menyayangimu, nak," desisnya.

.

.

Mengetahui akan kondisi Aiko, Sakura mengambil ponselnya. Cepat-cepat ia membuka tas dan mengeluarkan _smartphone_-nya. Sasuke, pria itulah yang hendak dihubungi Sakura. Bagaimanapun Sasuke akan menjadi ayah untuk putri kecilnya. Ia berhak dan seharusnya tahu segala macam kondisi Aiko.

'_Sasuke, kau di mana? Cepat angkat teleponku!_'

Sakura menjerit dalam hati. Ia gelisah, nomor Sasuke tak bisa dihubungi. Pria itu tak kunjung menjawab teleponnya. Wanita itu masih berada di ruang perawatan Aiko. Sakura bermondar-mandir dekat jendela, terus berusaha menghubungi kekasihnya. Ia tak peduli sudah berapa kali melakukan _miss call_.

'_Sasuke, kenapa kau tak juga mengangkatnya.._'

Sakura berdecak. Ia mendesah kesal, lantas dimasukkan kembali _smartphone_-nya ke dalam tas. Sejenak, ia memerhatikan Aiko yang terbaring, kemudian dikecupnya singkat kening Aiko.

"Ibu pergi dulu sebentar," bisiknya tersenyum sebelum berlari kecil ke luar ruangan.

"Ah, nyonya Sakura? Anda mau ke mana?" Shizune beranjak kala mendapati Sakura yang keluar dari ruang perawatan dengan sikap yang tergesa-gesa. Pengasuh itu menghampirinya.

"Shizune," sahut Sakura. "Tolong kau jaga Aiko, aku mau pergi menemui Sasuke." ia memerintah.

Shizune seperti hendak bicara sesuatu, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk menuruti perintah nyonya besarnya. Shizune termenung, memerhatikan Sakura yang berlari hingga menghilang dari pandangan.

Ya, menahan Sakura pergi menemui Sasuke bukan jalan terbaik baginya sekarang. Ia pasrah. Ia kalah dengan keadaan. Shizune tak mau menimbulkan kemurkaan Sakura kembali, terlebih keadaan Aiko yang seperti ini. Mustahil ia membela Aiko jika argumentasinya dan Sakura tak sejalan.

.

… o …

.

Sakura berhenti di depan sebuah apartemen yang bisa dikatakan cukup mewah. Wanita itu keluar dari mobil sedan kuning usai membayar tarif perjalanannya. Udara dingin tak menghentikan niat Sakura untuk datang ke tempat ini seorang diri.

'_Sasuke…_'

Sakura melangkah masuk ke gedung apartemen, ditekannya tombol lift sampai tiba di lantai 20. Ia kemudian berhenti, berdiri depan pintu di mana Sasuke tinggal. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sakura menekan bel, berharap Sasuke segera membuka pintu.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Sakura memanggil. Tangannya menekan bel seraya mencoba menggendor-gedor pintu.

Sakura beruntung, sebab Sasuke lantas membuka pintu untuknya. Pria itu tampil dengan santai. Ia mengenakan t-shirt _white cream_ dengan terusan celana pendek hitam. Wajahnya kusut dan matanya agak mengernyit karena cahaya lampu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke. "Hari terlalu larut. Bukankah sebaiknya kau di rumah?"

"Kau tidur?" Sakura menautkan alisnya. "Aku menghubungimu berkali-kali. Kau tak mendengarnya?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Tidak, aku ngantuk, karena itu aku mematikan ponselku. Ada apa?"

Sakura mendesah lelah, "Kau harus ke rumah sakit. Aiko dirawat sekarang."

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Memang siapa yang peduli, hm?" ia menyahut penuh keangkuhan. "Kau urus saja putrimu yang konyol itu."

"A-Apa katamu?"

Sakura membeliak. Seuatu seakan menaiki kerongkongan dan memenuhi dadanya. Jawaban Sasuke tak sesuai harapannya. Pria itu tak peduli, bahkan menertawakan keadaannya. Ini tak seperti bayangan Sakura. Ini tak sama dengan keinginannya. Sasuke sangatlah berbeda.

"Maaf Sakura, aku berubah pikiran. Mungkin beberapa hari kemarin aku mau menikah denganmu, tapi… setelah kupikir-pikir, sepertinya kubatalkan pernikahan kita." Sasuke menjelaskan dengan santai. Ia menyibak poni panjangnya.

"A-Apa maksudmu!"

"Yah, kurasa menikahi seorang wanita yang memiliki anak adalah hal merepotkan, tak sama menyenangkannya jika aku menikah dengan wanita 'baru'."

Sakura berusaha menahan amarah, tapi benaknya mulai dihinggapi rasa tak nyaman karena Sasuke.

Pria itu melipat kedua lengan di dada, "Sepertinya akan merepotkan jika aku menikahimu dan kemudian langsung mengurus anakmu. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku kan?" ujarnya. "Apalagi Aiko bukan anakku, melainkan anak peninggalan suamimu, Gaara. Jika aku menikah denganmu, aku pasti akan terus mengingat nama Gaara, karena Aiko adalah hasil benihnya."

Dalam sekejap mulut Sasuke bungkam. Sebuah tamparan panas nan menyakitkan terhempas begitu saja di salah satu pipinya. Kepala Sasuke berpaling. Ia mengernyit akibat perlakuan Sakura padanya. Wanita itu melampiaskan kekesalannya. Cairan bening tampak mulai menguasai kedua belah sisi wajahnya.

"Tch…"

"Kau… benar-benar keterlaluan," Sakura menggeram. "Teganya kau berkata begitu di depanku! Padahal aku sangat mengharapkanmu! Aiko membutuhkan sosok ayah, Sasuke!"

Pria Uchiha itu mendengus. Tangannya menyentuh pipinya yang memerah, "Aiko butuh ayah atau tidak, itu bukan urusanku!" ia balas membentak. Kedua iris _onyx_-nya membelalak. "Kuminta kau pergi dari sini. Aku lelah…"

"Sasuke, dengarkan aku!"

"Cepat keluar! Aku tak mau dengar ocehanmu!" pekikan Sasuke terakhir kali mampu menutup pembicaraan. Pria itu berbalik dan mengunci pintu apartemennya, meninggalkan Sakura yang berteriak memanggil namanya sambil menggedor pintu.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Kumohon buka pintunya!"

Pada akhirnya Sakura menyerah. Wanita berambut merah muda itu kemudian meringkuk sendiri di depan pintu. Ia merengkuh dirinya dan menangis sesenggukan. Pikirannya seolah sirna. Sakura tak tahu apa yang kini mesti dilakukannya.

Keinginan agar Sasuke mau menjenguk putrinya justru terbungkus dengan harapan kosong. Sakura sungguh tak menduga jika Sasuke dengan mudahnya membatalkan pernikahan yang tak lama lagi terlaksana. Pernyataan Sasuke seperti mimpi buruk baginya. Sakura tak menyangka Sasuke akan bicara begitu mengenai Aiko. Pria Uchiha itu sekejap berubah keji, padahal kemarin ia begitu baik dan perhatian. Tak sekalipun sifat maupun tingkah laku Sasuke menyakitinya hingga malam ini. Ia amat berbeda, dan mudahnya 'menjatuhkan' Sakura.

.

… o …

.

Pria yang berprofesi sebagai pemimpin perusahaan itu melempar tas kerjanya ke atas ranjang. Ia melonggarkan dasi, melepasnya asal-asalan dan menanggalkan kemeja abu-abunya hingga tubuh atletisnya terekspos. Gaara baru tiba di rumahnya. Ia menghabiskan waktu di café bersama rekan kerja lainnya.

Merasa jenuh, Gaara melangkah ke ruang keluarga dan menyalakan TV flat 42 inchnya. Ia menghempaskan diri di sofa. Matanya mulai memandang layar kaca. Sekian menit menonton, tak satupun acara yang bisa memusatkan perhatiannya. Gaara seringkali menggonta-ganti _channel_ bagai orang kebingungan.

Gaara tak lama mematikan TV, namun ia belum beranjak dari sana. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kepalanya menengadah dengan mata terpejam.

Setelah peristiwa siang tadi, Gaara terus memikirkannya. Peristiwa di mana ia bertemu mantan istrinya, Haruno Sakura. Sekian lama tak bertemu, pria itu sejujurnya begitu merindukan Sakura, namun ketika mereka saling bersemuka, Sakura bersikap jauh lebih kasar dibanding saat terakhir di mana mereka bertemu. Saat di mana Gaara dan Sakura merayakan ulang tahun pertama Aiko.

Ya, kemarahan Sakura pun terjadi karena kesalahannya. Bukan salah Sakura bila ia murka terhadap Gaara, sebaliknya ia seharusnya tahu posisinya sekarang. Gaara bukan lagi seorang suami. Panggilan itu tak lagi menempati dirinya dan ia memang tak berhak mendekati Aiko sesuai yang Sakura katakan. Walau sangat menyayat hati, pernyataan Sakura yang melarangnya mendekati Aiko adalah benar. Wanita itu berhak melarangnya, sebab hak asuh telah berpindah tangan kepadanya, bukan Gaara. Akan tetapi, sebagai seorang ayah tiada salahnya jika tiba-tiba 'datang' dan menyalurkan segala bentuk rasa kasih sayang kepada buah hatinya. Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan. Sakura melarangnya sebagai bentuk perlindungan untuk Aiko. Gaara pun mendekati Aiko sebagai bentuk perhatian.

'_Aiko…_'

Pikiran Gaara masih berkutat ke putri kecilnya. Ia memikirkan bagaimana nasib Aiko yang mungkin akan tertekan oleh pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke. Setelah perdebatan hebat siang tadi, Gaara berpikir Sakura tetap bersikeras akan menikahi pria itu apapun yang terjadi. Perkataan yang Gaara lontarkan sama sekali tak digubris Sakura. Ia tak tahu cara apa yang bisa menukar niat egoisnya. Sakura tampak tak memedulikan perasaan Aiko. Sungguh, sikap Sakura sangat mengecewakan Gaara.

Tak lama, pria bermarga Sabaku itu terkesiap. Kepalanya mengarah ke pintu kamar. Suara dering telepon membuatnya bangkit dari sofa. Gaara lantas meraih _smartphone_-nya. Dahinya berkerut membaca nama yang tertera di layar _homescreen_.

'_Sakura?_'

Ragu. Gaara pun segera menekan tombol hijau dan menjawab teleponnya.

.

… o …

.

Usai menerima panggilan telepon, Gaara bergegas ke rumah sakit menyusul Sakura. Ia ke sana atas permohonan wanita itu sendiri. Ketika itu Sakura meneleponnya sambil menangis terisak. Ia meminta Gaara datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Aiko malam itu.

"Sakura?"

"Gaara!" Sakura yang tengah duduk di depan ruang perawatan bersama Shizune sigap berdiri dan menghampiri pria itu. "Maaf, aku membuatmu repot."

"Tak apa," jawab Gaara terengah. "Bagaimana keadaan Aiko? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanyanya bertubi.

"D-Dia…"

Sakura tergagap. Sikap Gaara seakan mengunci suaranya. Ia tak menyangka pria itu masih mau memberinya perhatian sejauh ini. Gaara tampak melupakan pertengkaran mereka yang terjadi tadi siang, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya tak memedulikan. Ia tidak tahu.

"Sakura?"

Suara berat Gaara membuyarkan lamunan wanita itu. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, "A-Aiko," gumamnya. "Dia… mengalami _shock_ berat."

"_S-Shock_?" Gaara mengulang tak yakin. Keningnya berkerut tajam.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Akan kuceritakan nanti. Lebih baik kau menjenguknya dulu."

Gaara tak menanggapi. Ia mengikuti Sakura ke ruang perawatan. Jalur napas Gaara tercekat ketika sepasang _aquamarine_-nya menangkap pemandangan memilukan. Pria Sabaku itu berjalan cepat ke sisi tempat tidur. Ia membungkuk, bertumpu dengan sebelah sikunya.

"Aiko…," desisnya. Gaara memandang pilu. Ia menggenggam lembut jemari putrinya, lalu dikecupnya kemudian. "Buka matamu. Paman Ai di sini."

Rongga penglihatan Gaara memanas. Ia nyaris melelehkan cairan bening di sudut matanya. Gaara tahu Aiko tak akan menjawab suaranya. Baginya, terlalu menyakitkan melihat buah hatinya tertanam alat kedokteran yang mengerikan. Aiko terlalu kecil. Ia terlalu lemah. Gaara tak pernah berpikir Aiko akan mengalami penderitaan hingga jatuh sakit seperti ini.

Semua merupakan kesalahannya sejak awal. Gaara tega menyuruh Aiko menyembunyikan keberadaannya meski itu akan menanggung beban dalam pikiran Aiko. Gaara tahu Aiko kerap menginginkannya mengisi _figure_ seorang ayah. Anak polos itu berharap Gaara mau pergi menemui ibunya, namun hal tersebut selalu ditampiknya dengan berbagai macam alasan.

Keegoisan Gaara lah penyebab ini terjadi. Jika ia tak berniat menampakkan diri di hadapan makhluk lemah itu, kehidupan Sakura dan Aiko tentu berjalan normal. Pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura pun terkendali tanpa adanya hambatan. Gaara merasa sangat-sangat bersalah.

'_Gaara…_' Sakura membatin.

.

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Gaara membuka percakapan. Sakura dan Gaara keluar meninggalkan Aiko. Mereka duduk di kursi panjang depan ruang perawatan, sementara Shizune menggantikan posisi keduanya menemani Aiko di dalam.

Sakura membisu sejenak. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa enggan mengungkapkan kebenaran. Matanya masih berpaling, seolah takut menatap iris _aquamarine_ pria itu.

"Sakura…"

"Aiko…," kalimat Sakura terputus. Ia memusatkan perhatian ke Gaara. "Aiko mengalami _shock_ karenaku," akunya.

Gaara belum menyahut, tapi kelopaknya melebar karena keterkejutan.

"Siang itu aku mengajaknya pulang dan menariknya ke kamar," Sakura menjelaskan. "Di sana aku membentaknya, membuka identitas semua mengenai dirimu kepadanya. Aku membocorkan siapa namamu sebenarnya, siapa dirimu sebenarnya."

Gaara memicingkan mata. Ia masih termenung mendengarkan secara seksama.

"Ketika aku bicara tentang keburukanmu, Aiko tak peduli. Dia bilang, dia senang dekat denganmu. Aiko bisa bercerita banyak bersamamu. Dia tampak sangat menyayangimu, Gaara," Sakura berpaling. Ia tersenyum hambar. "Aku… memang ibu yang bodoh. Sangat bodoh."

'_Sakura…_'

"Aku selalu memaksakan kehendakku, menyuruhnya mendekati Sasuke walau kutahu dia tak menyukainya. Aku tak pernah mengindahkan kata-katanya sejak ada Sasuke," sambung Sakura. "Tidak lama, Aiko tiba-tiba jatuh. Aku lalu membawanya kemari dibantu Shizune. Hukum karma pun sepertinya dengan cepat membalasku. Waktu aku mengabarkan kondisi Aiko, Sasuke justru …"

Sakura tak sanggup melanjutkan pembicaraannya. Wanita itu seketika merunduk, melimpahkan air mata kesedihan. Ia terisak dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku berharap Sasuke mau menjenguknya, tapi ia tak peduli. Sasuke secara terang-terangan membatalkan pernikahan kami," lanjutnya.

"Apa?"

"Gaara, aku bersumpah… aku tak pernah bermaksud membuat Aiko begini. Aku hanya…," lagi-lagi kalimat wanita itu terputus. "Aku hanya mau Aiko mengerti perasaanku. Aku hanya ingin membahagiakannya."

"S-Sakura…"

"Kebodohanku menimbulkan masalah. Aku terlalu mementingkan diriku sendiri. Aku terlalu mempercayai pria itu. Aku terlalu menaruh harapan padanya."

Gaara tak bisa bereaksi membalas pernyataan mantan istrinya tersebut. Sesuatu yang berat menghujam ruang batinnya. Begitu sesak. Amat sakit di sana. Tangisan Sakura menciptakan kepiluan luar biasa dalam dada.

Gaara tak menyangka Sasuke berbuat sekejam itu disamping Sakura telah membubuhkan kepercayaan padanya. Jika saja sosok Sasuke ada di sini, Gaara akan menghajarnya tanpa ampun.

Pria Sabaku itu tak mampu berbuat banyak. Gaara perlahan-lahan merentangkan tangannya, menarik tubuh Sakura dan menariknya ke dalam rengkuhan hangat. Ia mengusap punggung Sakura, membelai kepalanya sembari bersuara menenangkan. Gaara tak peduli reaksi apa yang akan Sakura keluarkan. Begitu sebaliknya, Sakura pun menerima perlakuan baik Gaara kepadanya malam itu.

.

… o …

.

Sakura melenguh. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, namun kemudian aroma maskulin pria membuatnya terkesiap. Sakura duduk terbangun. Gaara, wanita itu tak sadar tertidur tepat disampingnya sejak semalam lelah menangis. Wajahnya mendadak memanas.

Sakura pun menyadari jaket kulit hitam milik Gaara yang dipergunakannya sebagai penghangat. Pria itu sengaja menanggalkan jaketnya hingga hanya mengenakan t-shirt pendek hitam. Ia diam-diam menyelimuti Sakura saat terlelap.

Sakura belum beringsut. Ia diam memandangi wajah lelap Gaara. Gurat letih terlukis jelas. Menemani Sakura tadi malam tentu telah menguras sebagian tenaganya, namun entah kenapa sudut bibir Sakura tertarik simpul.

"Nghh.."

Sakura buru-buru berdiri tegap dan melangkah agak jauh kala Gaara membuka mata.

"Sakura," pria itu masih memasang wajah kantuk. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengangguk, "Aku... merasa lebih baik," ia kemudian mengembalikan jaket Gaara yang tak sengaja dipegangnya. "Ah, i-ini jaketmu. Terima kasih," ujarnya.

Gaara menerimanya tanpa suara dan langsung mengenakan jaketnya. Ia tak lama beranjak dari duduk, berdiri memandang Sakura dan berkata, "Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Masih banyak pekerjaan di kantor."

"Uhm," Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Gaara, terima kasih banyak kau mau kemari menjenguk Aiko dan mendengar ceritaku. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi kalau malam itu kau tak mengangkat teleponku, dan aku… minta maaf atas semua sikapku kemarin."

"Aa," sahut Gaara singkat. Ia tersenyum tipis, tak menduga Sakura mengakui kesalahan dan meminta maaf padanya. "Aku juga minta maaf. Kau pasti tahu semua ini terjadi karenaku."

Diam.

Detik berikutnya Gaara berbalik memunggungi Sakura, "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu."

"G-Gaara," panggilan Sakura menghentikan langkah pria itu. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan memerhatikan Sakura lagi. "Kau… tak mau ke ruang perawatan? S-Setidaknya menjenguk Aiko sebentar?" ia menawarkan.

"Tidak," Gaara menggeleng. "Sampaikan saja salamku untuknya. Semoga Aiko lekas sembuh."

Pria itu kembali berbalik. Ia hendak melangkah menjauh, tapi Sakura lantas memanggilnya kembali, "G-Gaara," panggilnya.

"Hn?" gumam Gaara.

Bibir Sakura terbuka, seperti akan mengutarakan kalimat lain, namun Shizune yang keluar dari ruang perawatan Aiko dengan cepat memotong suaranya.

"Nyonya Sakura!" pekiknya.

"S-Shizune?"

Pengasuh muda itu berlari kecil menghampirinya dengan wajah berseri-seri, "Nona Aiko sudah sadar!" ungkapnya.

"Aiko?" ia mengulang tak yakin. Mulut Sakura turut merekahkan senyuman, lalu dilihatnya Gaara yang berdiri di kejauhan. "Gaara…"

Mengerti. Pria itu mengangguk. Ia juga menoreh senyuman lega. saat itu pula mereka memasuki ruang perawatan.

.

.

"Aiko!" Sakura merapatkan diri ke sisi ranjang. "Bagaimana perasaanmu? Ibu sangat khawatir," ujarnya cemas.

"Aiko ngga mau sama ibu!" bukan sambutan baik yang Sakura terima, Aiko justru menolak kehadirannya. Anak itu memberontak dan berlindung dibalik Shizune kala sang ibu hendak memeluknya.

"A-Aiko…"

Sakura sepertinya telah menorehkan trauma bagi Aiko. Akibat perlakuan Sakura padanya, ia terang-terangan menolak mendekati Sakura, ibu kandungnya sendiri. Sakura tahu, ia begitu keras membentak Aiko hingga mengalami _shock_ berat, tapi ia telah menyesali perbuatannya.

"Paman Ai!" Aiko berteriak memanggil Gaara. Pria itu masuk menyusul Sakura ke dalam ruangan. Aiko dengan sigap merengkuhnya. Ia memasang wajah ketakutan, "Paman Ai, tolongin Aiko. Aiko ngga mau sama ibu. Aiko ngga mau dimarahin ibu lagi," lirihnya.

"A-Aiko," Gaara tak bisa memberi penjelasan. Ia saling bertukar pandang dengan Sakura yang tengah berdiri diseberang ranjang. "Kenapa Aiko bicara begitu?" tanya Gaara.

"Habis ibu paksa Aiko suka paman Sasuke. Aiko ngga mau paman Sasuke jadi ayah Aiko! Aiko mau paman Ai jadi ayah Aiko!"

Gaara belum mampu membalas kalimat Aiko, atau bahkan tepatnya tak berani membalas. Ia merasa tidak enak. Aiko tak semestinya bersikap seperti ini, apalagi di depan Sakura.

"Ibu tak akan memaksa dan membentak Aiko lagi," ungkapan Sakura membuat Gaara, Aiko, dan Shizune serempak memandangnya tercengang. "Tak lama lagi, paman Ai akan kembali ke keluarga ini sebagai ayah Aiko."

"S-Sakura?"

"Itupun… jika paman Ai bersedia," sambung Sakura seraya mengulum senyuman.

"Beneran, bu?!" Aiko memasang wajah periangnya. Ia lalu mendongak cepat ke Gaara. "Paman Ai mau kan jadi ayah Aiko? Mau, ya?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa.

Hening.

"Paman Ai?" anak mungil itu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau mempercayaiku, Sakura?"

Gaara coba meyakinkan perasaan wanita itu. Bagaimanapun ia tak mungkin melakukan kesalahan kedua kali dan menghancurkan keharmonisan keluarganya, ditambah dengan Aiko yang kian tumbuh besar. Gaara tak ingin kesalahpahaman di antara mereka terjadi berulang kali seperti waktu Sakura tak sengaja melihatnya berdua dengan wanita lain di ruang kerjanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Gaara, Sakura mendengus tersenyum, "Apa aku akan mengajakmu kembali ke keluarga ini jika aku tak mempercayaimu?" tanyanya balik. "Aku akan berusaha memperbaiki sikapku padamu. Melihatmu bersama Aiko, aku percaya sekarang jika 'waktu itu' cuma kecelakaan semata."

Gaara termangu. Iris _aquamarine_-nya menilik Sakura dan Aiko. Gaara melihat keseriusan melalui penglihatan Sakura. Wanita itu tak main-main ingin kembali dengannya. Senyuman yang diperlihatkan Sakura pun bukan sebuah paksaan, melainkan dilakukannya secara tulus.

Setelah berpikir cukup matang, pria bermarga Sabaku itu lantas mengangguk tersenyum sebagai tanda jika ia yakin menjadikan dirinya suami sekaligus seorang ayah untuk mereka kembali.

"Aa," jawab Gaara. "Kalau begitu, aku bersedia."

Sudut bibir Sakura tertarik. Relung hatinya sekejap begitu tenang. Beban yang tergantung di batinnya seolah runtuh tiada bekas. Sakura tak menduga Gaara semudah itu bersedia menerima kembali perasaannya walau berkali-kali pria itu mendapat perlakuan tak senonoh.

"Horeeee! Paman Ai mau jadi ayah Aiko!" serunya senang. Anak berambut merah itu meraih tangan Gaara dan Sakura. Aiko sengaja merapatkan tangan kedua orang dewasa itu, memasukkan ke sela-sela jari mereka satu sama lain. "Ibu sama paman Ai pegangan tangan, yaa," katanya.

Melihat perilaku lucu tersebut, Shizune menggembungkan pipi. Ia menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan. Shizune hampir tertawa terbahak, sementara wajah Sakura merah padam karena malu bukan main.

"A-Aiko, apa-apaan ini?" tegur Sakura.

Wanita itu hendak menarik tangannya, namun tangan Gaara justru mencegahnya. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

"G-Gaara?" ujar Sakura gugup.

Pria itu tak menanggapi kata-katanya. Gaara tersenyum lembut dan hangat saat itu. Tak lama, Sakura kemudian bereaksi sama. Ia turut menampakkan senyuman meski masih terasa agak canggung melakukannya. Ya, itu adalah hal wajar. Sudah lama sekali Sakura tak meraih sentuhan hangat suaminya. Setelah bertahun-tahun berpisah, ia kembali mendapatkannya.

"Ibu," panggil Aiko.

"Ya?"

"Besok kita jalan-jalan ke taman bermain, ya? Bibi Shizune juga diajak lhooo!" serunya.

Sakura mengangguk, "Ya, tapi Aiko harus sembuh dulu."

"Siap!" jawabnya. "Kalau paman …"

"Aiko…" Sakura menegur. Ia mengacungkan telunjuknya, menggoyang-goyangkan di depan wajahnya.

Mengerti maksud sang ibu, Aiko terkekeh, "Kalau ayah mau juga kan?" tanyanya, memperbaiki kalimat sebelumnya.

Gaara mendengus. Ia mengacak pelan puncak kepala putrinya, "Ya, anakku."

Aiko menyeringai, memperlihatkan sederetan gigi susunya yang kecil. Ia sangat bahagia. Senyuman riangnya seperti enggan pergi, bahkan mungkin selamanya. Paman yang merupakan ayah kandung Aiko itu akhirnya berkumpul bersama keluarganya lagi. Impian Gaara untuk mengembalikan keluarga seperti sedia kala dapat terwujud.

Takdir, kata itulah yang menyatukan mereka sekarang. Seburuk apapun ikatan itu, mereka akan tetap menyatu, karena itulah takdir mereka.

.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

Fic 'Takdir' tamat juga! #ngelapkeringet ^^  
>Maaf telat publish, bulan ini banyak deadline dan harus operasi gigi juga T.T<br>Semoga chapter terakhir ngga mengecewakan ya..  
>Maaf kalo ada kesalahan kata atau apapun di dalamnya .<p>

.

**Regards,**

_vialesana_


End file.
